X ing Out
by KitsuneKay7
Summary: Amu left for years, as she was forced into working with Easter. But, will she be able to continue protecting her friends when they find her? When the familiar-looking CEO of Easter begins a dark descent? What about when the X Formula she is so scared of starts directing harming her...and the ones she loves? Will she be able to defeat the giant corporation once again?
1. Anniversary

_A/N: Okay, so I've read a lot of fanfiction, but I've never actually __written __it before. I hope you like my first chapter! I know it's slow, but it'll be important later on and it just kinda tells how everyone's coping, okay? Oh, and thanks to hinamori-pockyluva01for editing my fanfiction, being my bestie at school, and just chatting with me. Love ya!_

_Note to my readers, the charas mentioned in this story are real people in here, m'kay? I just wanted to clear that up._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, it'd have been Amuto when the two first met._

**Yaya**

"I wanna make a _big _birthday cake for Amu!" Yaya said excitedly to herself. She was in an empty apartment kitchen with a cutesy apron on. Various cookware and baking ingredients were spread out on the counter in front of her.

"Okay~!" she said gleefully, flipping to a random page in one of ten cookbooks in front of her. Her strawberry blonde hair bounced in its traditional ribbons. "…Red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, then!"

Yaya set to work immediately and _seemed _to know what she was doing. Her phone rang a couple of times:

_"Yuiki Yaya! You're late _again! _This waitressing job is good so at _least _show up! Come in tomorrow or I'll _fire _you!" _her boss screamed over the phone. Yaya wasn't worried, though.

_Ms. Mitsuharu would _never _fire me. Besides, she knows what today is, _Yaya thought to herself.

She somehow managed to pour the batter into the pan and put the cake into the oven. She then set to busily licking the bowl and spoon while attempting to make frosting. When she finally took out the cake, she frosted it immediately, half of it melting off.

"Happy 22nd birthday, Amu!" Yaya cheered.

The failure of a cake and an overly-wrapped present sat, untouched, on the countertop of the rest of the day.

**Utau**

_"Don't ask me to, because I don't know how I even held on this—last—year," _Utau sang. No one was in the sound booth, but that was good. This wasn't a song Utau wanted on a CD, anyways.

_Stupid Amu. It's been _4 years _and we _still _have no clue where she is! _Utau thought angrily, setting aside her headphones and turning off everything. She locked it all up and walked out of the studio, passing and confusing her receptionist and assistant.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Hoshina! …I feel you will be lucky in love!" Eru called after her.

"Bye, Utau," Iru said after.

She ignored them both as she found her way to a park. A memory from-10 years?-a long time ago made its way to the front of her thoughts. Utau smiled and stepped up to the fountain in the center of the park.

She began to sing _Heartful Song. _Even though it'd been years since she first came out with it, it was one ofgg1g161 6161616116kkkzkzzjzzhz4_you could've seen it._

**Kukai**

"See you, Utau!" Kukai called over his shoulder as he left her outside of the ramen shop. A mob of fans immediately circled the star. He snickered halfheartedly. _Utau seemed kind of down…?_

The brunette flipped his phone open and swore at the date. _How could I forget? _he asked himself. He slipped his phone into his pocket and dashed home, spiky hair laying flat on his head, for once.

Kukai was panting by the time he made it to his apartment. Even so, he immediately ran to his room and safety-pinned a red armband onto his sleeve. _Just a little way to remember, _he told himself. _Now_ he knew why Utau seemed so sad. _I wonder what she does each year…_

"You better be putting that training to use," he muttered to the empty room. "I better not have wasted all that training!"

Unsurprisingly, no one answered. He considered going over to Nagi's but he was sure to be…remembering…in his own way.

Kukai let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. _Damn. Nagi…Rima…the others. They probably have it a lot worse. I can't think about it too much, so it's easy for me to just put this on and hope it'll pass soon, _Kukai thought glumly.

_You didn't just leave the Guardians. You left your _friends, _Amu._

**Rima**

Rima was silently sitting in front of the TV. She was staring at it intently, but not watching it at all. Her waterfall of blonde hair was wrapped around her like a blanket. She was sipping at a cup of hot chocolate.

_I'm _not _depressed because it's the 4 year anniversary! _Rima told herself. She took a furious gulp of cocoa and almost choked. _I'm not! _she insisted as she swallowed the scalding liquid.

But…there was a cute little scrapbook next to her. She flipped to a page: Queen (2nd) and Joker. The student council's (the 'Guardians') scrapbook from elementary school, where Rima had first met Amu. Rima's copy, at least. The page was filled of pictures of her and Amu. There were even some from high school she'd stuck in there.

_I'm just looking back on fond memories, _she thought stubbornly. _There's nothing to it. _But tears welled up in her eyes (real ones) when she saw 'best friends' scrawled on the back of one of the photos.

"Well, that's a lie. If we _were _best friends, she would've told me what happened!" Rima fumed. She closed the book with a slam and sipped the hot chocolate, ignoring her silent tears.

**Nagihiko**

He never, ever dressed as his female self, Nadeshiko. But…Amu had first met him as Nadeshiko, so it seemed only fitting. He pulled up his hair and stood in the ready position.

The music started up and Nagi moved into the familiar positions as he began to dance. He hadn't danced like this for so long. _Didn't we dance this together in…5__th__ grade? That long…_he reminisced. The traditional Japanese dance left him with a nostalgic feel as he finished it up.

_Everything really _has _changed, _Nagi thought. _Utau's gotten more popular, I'm editor-in-chief for a magazine, even Rima's comedian act has been getting more serious, _he thought, as if writing a letter. With no idea where to address it.

He let down his still-long hair with a sigh and sat at the piano. "I don't know if you ever heard me play," he said softly. Nagihiko's limber fingers danced across the ivories as he played a slightly familiar, melancholic tune. "You know, it's supposed to go with Ikuto's piece," he continued to the empty apartment.

The keys stopped for a second as Nagi remembered Ikuto. "4 years you leave him…I pray you can't see him now."

**Ikuto**

Ikuto _knew _what day it was, was painstakingly aware, actually. Even so, he didn't—_couldn't_—acknowledge it. He knew that if he did, he would crack and while there was nothing that was particularly holding him back—_it has to be less painful than this _damn…—he just couldn't let himself. Ikuto loved Amu with all his heart and the idea that she _could _be out there gave him just the tiniest bit of strength to keep going.

He'd stayed in Seiyo for the past 4 years, despite everyone thinking Amu had already moved. He wasn't convinced.

Ikuto let out a groan and ran a pale hand through his midnight hair. _Don't think about it, _he told himself. But, of course, he couldn't forget. _Of course, _the most painful memory had to surface. She'd said goodbye 4 years ago—

Not that one. Ikuto picked up his violin, trying to drown out his thoughts. The melody that came out of the instrument wasn't the one he'd always played. This one was more slow and sad…full of pain and…almost like a cry for help. _Why did I get the goodbye? Why didn't Tadase or…someone? Why only me? _he asked.

She hadn't said goodbye to anyone else, or told anyone where she was going or why she was leaving. Only he got a goodbye, which was even more painful. Because, not only did he not get an explanation, but he didn't get a chance. He hadn't told her he loved her since he'd visited for Nikaidou and Sanjo's wedding.

_You didn't give me a chance…you _left _before I could tell you I_ _loved you._

**Kairi**

He stepped off the plane and went pass lines and every security checkpoint. He didn't stop at the carousels; his luggage was already with him. A _true _business man. He pushed his glasses up, catching a glint of sunlight.

He hadn't told anyone that he was coming—Kairi thought he'd surprise them-tomorrow. Even _he_ knew today would be the last day to expect a happy reunion. He even remembered Amu in his own little way. Kairi pulled out a Joker card from his jacket pocket, looked at it briefly, and then put it back. It'd be bad if anyone from Easter saw him with that.

_…Where have you been, Joker? _he wondered. A sleek, black car pulled up in front of him, the windows tinted. Kairi sighed and climbed into the back of the car, leaving the driver to put his bags in the back. A bottle of champagne (with 'Easter' stamped on it) was chilling in some ice.

"Care for some, Kairi?" an eerily familiar voice asked.

**Tadase**

He flipped open his phone and grinned at the date. _Perfect, _he thought to himself. Then, the car door opened and he grinned even wider.

_A/N: So what do you guys think? I know, again, it's slow! But bear with me, this is __going__ places! So…please R&R! I'd love to know what people think of it!_


	2. Unexpected Meeting

_A/N: Well, I was thoroughly obsessed after writing chapter one and just __had __to start writing again! I hope you like this chapter! We will now be getting somewhere! A bit. _

_Again, thanks to_ _hinamori-pockyluva01, my wonderful editor!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Amu**

Amu walked into the giant HQ of Easter. It was fancy and business-like, all decked out in chrome, glass, steel, and mirrors. Her bubblegum hair had grown to her mid-back and her glossy black heels clicked against the tile. Everyone else had already arrived at 9 A.M., like normal people.

"Reports today," Yoru Nekozawa reminded cheerfully, slipping into the elevator with her. "Not going to the boss?" he asked. The boss was on 75, and she was getting off at 55.

"I have some things to do first," she replied bluntly. The golden-eyed man fell silent with a shrug. _There _is _some stuff to do. Technically, I could do it after, but…I don't _want _to go up there. _Anything _to postpone._

"Still don't like him?" Yoru observed.

Amu resisted clenching her teeth. _Saved by the elevator, _she thought drily as she got off. Amu made her way to the corner office and waited for her assistant to come. _Late again?_

"Miss _Hinamori," _the brunette assistant said with a sneer.

_And still so hateful. _"Dia. I need you to make sure the developers know I'm going to meet with them later on…" Amu directed. She clicked around on her computer for a moment. "Make it in 15 minutes. If I have anything planned for now, cancel it."

Dia gave her a scornful look, tossed her hair, and sauntered out of the office. As soon as she left, Amu's office phone rang. "Hinamori Amu," she muttered distractedly, trying to sort through all the papers on her desk. She let out a small groan.

A chuckle. "Boss wants to see you. _Now. _He had to go pick up someone early today. He doesn't sound happy," Yoru told her. She groaned again and hung up.

"Hey!" Dia exclaimed as Amu made her way to the elevators.

"I'm with the boss!" Amu told her as the doors slid closed. _Did she just smirk…? _the pinkette wondered. A tiny, neglected memory started to come forth, but she clamped down on it furiously. _Not now. Not when I've finally gotten too…_she didn't even want to _think_ of how long it'd been.

Yoru was waiting outside the office when she got there. "Luck," he said nonchalantly, walking back towards the elevators.

Amu nodded and walked into the room with a face of stone. She'd always imagined it as similar to the way Ikuto had looked when he met with Kazuomi. _You're 22 now…heart of stone or…ice. Just…don't let him get to you this time, _she prepared herself. But of course he'd get to her. She was weak.

"Amu! You're supposed to come to me _first thing _for reports," the boss growled.

She bowed. "So sorry Mr. H—" she began.

"Tsk, tsk, Amu. _What_ have I told you?" he taunted.

This time she almost did clench her teeth. "_Tadase,_" she practically spat. The blonde-haired boss grinned.

Amu remembered the way it used to be. When Tadase's eyes were rose instead of blood red. When she used to swoon over his sweet and innocent personality. He'd always been so polite and princely towards everyone. But, he'd always wanted to be a king; a ruler over everyone and everything that was around him. When he found all of Easter in his lap…well, she supposed he _naturally _took the opportunity. _Now he's a king. No—he's a raging tyrant, _Amu thought spitefully.

"Now, Amu, I noticed it's your 22nd birthday today," Tadase continued. "What _should _I get you?" he taunted. "Perhaps…a vial of a certain violin-playing alley cat's _blood?_" he suggested with a sadistic grin.

Amu's walls crumbled easily—as usual. "You promised!" she said accusingly. "You promised you'd leave him and everyone else alone!" She spat at him, wanting to sob. _Hell. 4 years of hell with this _maniac _smirking and taunting with a raised knife over my _oblivious _friend's heads! And-and stabbing _me_ with a knife that just won't kill me! _

"I'm sorry, Amu! You're right! I _did _make a promise!" Tadase said in his old, sweet voice. But, there was none of the sparkle or allure that it once held. "So you did. Now, give me the report—I'm tired of playing games…_for now,_" he ordered.

Amu scowled and told him about the recent tests they conducted. "I'm meeting with the scientists after this. Unfortunately, they've been having a hard time without specific instructions…?" she hinted.

Tadase nodded. "I've sent them some things that might help. Make sure they know it's to be more potent this time. The last batch wasn't _nearly _strong enough."

"But—"

"What was that?" Tadase growled, turning towards her with fire in his eyes.

She bowed. "Of course, Tadase," she recovered.

He shooed her out of the room and Amu went back down to the 55th floor. _If only I'd kept my composure. If only he hadn't brought up— _She couldn't even _think _the name without bringing up painful memories.

"The developers are waiting on the 5th floor," Dia said in a bored tone as Amu got off the elevator. She was lounging in a chair and flipping through a magazine.

"_Text _me next time, Dia," Amu muttered. The assistant glared at her over the top of the page. _We've gotten nowhere. I hope that Tadase gave them enough so we can get somewhere with the development, _Amu thought of her hectic job.

She walked to the lab where six people in lab coats and Yoru were waiting. "Thanks for waiting," she said by way of greeting. Amu gave Yoru a sidelong glance but shrugged inwardly. "So, do you have any news for us?"

"It's getting complicated. The kind of info you're giving us is pretty generic stuff. With this level of engineering and science, we need more direction and structure," the head scientist began.

"Hate the message, not the messenger. Besides, the boss said he'd sent you some more info," Amu responded.

The head scientist flicked her hand towards a computer. One of the people went over to shift through emails. "Is that it?"

Amu saw Yoru open his mouth. "No. Mr. Hotori said he wants it _much _stronger. Also—"

"Stronger?" one of the labbies cried. "Do you know how difficult is already is? Almost impossibly so! The whole thing could become unpredictable, dangerous, and sporadic!" the man explained furiously. The head scientist hushed him. Yoru caught her attention and motioned her away. They began to talk in hushed tones. Amu ignored them.

"Ah, this will take a moment. Can someone else take over?" the scientist called over her shoulder.

"As I was _saying,_" Amu continued with a glare at the male scientist. "We'll also need it in different dosage sizes for…" Amu paused a moment to look at her phone, "young adults. 20 to 30."

She heard scribbling and looked over to see one of the labbies taking notes. He looked up and their eyes met. Amu almost collapsed. As it was, she stumbled a bit and gasped. "K-Kairi?" she whispered.

"Ms. Hinamori! Are you okay?" another labbie asked, rushing up towards her. She shooed them away, eyes still locked on Kairi.

"Amu?" Yoru breathed. She jumped. "We have a break now," he told her.

"Ah…thanks, Yoru," she responded. She slipped him her apartment key. _Yes, please. Go talk with Miki and _don't _follow me around, _she thought desperately. Amu waited until he left then went up to the woman. "I'm borrowing _him _on my break. Deal with it," she added, watching the other begin to protest. With another hard stare, she closed her mouth and nodded her head.

Amu walked out of the room, grabbing Kairi by the elbow. Neither spoke as she called a taxi and led them to a little café. _Thank God. We made it before her shift…_Amu thought.

When they were both seated, Kairi began. "_Amu?_ Joker? What are you _doing _here? W-why are you at Easter? I thought you disappeared!" he asked accusingly.

Amu sighed, prepared for a long explanation. _Or a short one that doesn't really reveal anything, _she shrugged. "Yes, it is me. No one knows I'm here. I work for Easter as a developer. That's why I left," she told him. _Short and sweet. _

He fell silent again and stared at her in wonder. "…So you left because Tadase and Kazuomi _bullied_ you into it? Before he died, of course," Kairi asked her.

Amu nodded silently.

"And you've been in Seiyo for 4 years…and _no one _found out?" he demanded.

She shook her head.

Kairi pushed up his glasses, even though they were already in place. "Well then. I…well; I don't even know what to say. _I _at least get to keep in touch with people."

Amu looked at him with honey eyes. "It's because he want to torture me. That's why I can't stay in touch with anyone." Kairi watched her. "You can't tell _anyone _about this, you know."

Kairi sighed. "It's crazy how Tadase could change like that. He was always so…"

Amu murmured some form of agreement. They sat like that for another few moments. "We need to go," Amu told him. Kairi check his watch. "I _know_ we have 20 minutes left, but Yaya's shift is now. So _go!_" she told him.

They left and Kairi headed back to the offices. Amu walked to the old, familiar part of town. The amusement park was now completely demolished—just a site of dirt and rubble. She would've lingered but she felt someone watching her. _With my luck, it'll be _him, she thought bitterly.

Amu wiped a stray tear from her cheek and hurried back.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. Kairi came up a few times, all for work. She didn't see Yoru, and Dia was gone as well. _Good thing I've got a lot to prepare for, anyways, _Amu thought sarcastically. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd been seen at the amusement park.

**Dia**

She slipped into the big office. "Tadase? I'm here, just as you _requested,_" Dia purred. "Everything's going according to plan. Are you sure Mr. Sanjou will be enough to lure out the cat, though?" she asked.

Tadase chuckled softly. "His interest has already been piqued. Sweet Amu has already done that for us. Make sure things are ready."

Dia flashed Tadase a sultry smile. "I'll make sure _everything's _yours," she promised. Tadase ignored the implications.

She sauntered out of the room, power and money and influence so close she could taste it. _Move over, you pink-haired _slut. _I'm rising past you! _she thought evilly. _Have _no _doubt; I'll _break _you. It's _too _obvious. You've _always _had a thing for cats._ She paused, smiled, and continued.

"What if we snap the poor kitty's neck?"

_A/N: So what did you guys think? I know…Dia's evil and sadistic. She's going to stay that way. __But__ I have __plans__ for the next chapter! I'm super excited about it! R&R because I love to know what you guys are thinking and what you expect/think should happen. Who knows…? I might put it in!_


	3. Found

_A/N: This chapter starts out early the next morning. Like…4 in the morning or something…and I realize most working girls don't have parties till 4 in the morning but…its Ran, Su, and Miki! That's how they roll ;) Thank you, hinamori-pockyluva01, my Asian sister!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara._

**Amu**

Amu was leaning against the tiny kitchen's counter, sipping hot tea. She absentmindedly listened to Miki (her roommate) and Su and Ran (their neighbors) giggling and chatting in the TV room. "Amu?" a voice asked softly. "You okay? You've kind of been in a daze…anything happen?"

Amu looked at her blue friend and smiled. "I'm fine. Just…work," she sighed. Miki made an understanding noise and went back into the other room. After a moment the silly noises returned. Usually, she'd join them, eat cookie dough, be lazy and get fat—the usual. But, after the unexpected meeting with Kairi…she was just shocked. Also, she'd gone to the amusement park.

_I shouldn't have gone so close. What if someone recognized me? _she scolded herself wearily. _Besides, I could've _sworn _someone was watching me then or at least _saw _me, _she recalled.

A couple more minutes of silent brooding and sipping tea. She finally gave up with a sigh and went back to her room.

Amu's room was very plain. The walls were unpainted tan with only blue spade, green clover, red heart, and yellow diamond cutouts on the walls. Otherwise, there was a bedside table with a lamp, dresser, and desk with a small laptop on it. Her duvet was light pink, plush, and all the pillows were super fluffy. There was only a medium-sized window in her room—Miki's had the big window and small balcony.

She was _going _to work on the new tests to conduct, but she went over to her dresser. Amu pulled on the little silver chain around her neck, took it off, and removed one of the many charms. She knelt and pushed her hair out of her face with pale, clammy hands. The bottom drawer was locked so she put the little key 'charm' in. _What am I doing? _Amu tried to reason with herself.

After she heard the click, she set the tiny silver key on the table and opened the drawer. Inside were tons of boxes and books. All of them were filled with memories of the pinkette's past. She lifted out a scrapbook with 'High School' on it in big, black letters.

She flipped through the pages of herself and all her friends from the end of middle school into high school. Rima, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi, everyone. Amu flipped the next page and almost burst out in tears. Photos of her and Tadase and her and Ikuto were pasted all over the page. She closed the book, but not before taking one of the pictures and putting it on her bedside.

She locked up the drawer and put the key 'charm' back on the necklace. Just in time, too. Miki opened her bedroom door and blinked at Amu sitting on the floor. "Um…Ran and Su just left, okay? But…you've got a visitor or something. They said it was important," Miki mumbled sleepily.

Amu stood and patted the blue girl's shoulder. "Go to bed, it'll be quick," she told her. Miki mumbled something incoherent and shuffled over to her room. Amu hurried over to the door wondering, _who could be here at 4…4:15?_ She opened the door and her golden orbs widened to see a disgruntled looking Kairi standing in front of her door. "Eh? _Kairi? _What are you _doing_ here? How do you even know where I live?" Amu questioned. Nonetheless, she opened the door wider and let Kairi wander in.

She led him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. Looking at him closer, Amu realized he looked so…un-Kairi-ish. His purple eyes were a little dazed and confused while his hair and clothes looked like he'd ridden on a train for 3 days. "Are you okay, Kairi? Did something happen?" Amu asked desperately. "At least _talk _to me, stupid!" she chastised.

Finally, he turned to her. Amu almost recoiled from Kairi's…concerned eyes. "Okay. I…I overheard something yesterday. I don't even know if I should tell you…" the purple-eyed man began. Now Amu's interest was piqued. He held up his hands as she opened her mouth. "I _will_ tell you, though. You _need _to know."

_This can't be good. This is very, very bad, actually. What happened, Kairi? _Amu worried.

"I…was going up to Tadase's office to give him some updates and…there was this brunette. She reminded me of an asp or something. Very sneaky and evil and seductive. She had on a…ruffly white blouse and tight, yellow skirt," he continued, oblivious to Amu's despair.

_What was Dia doing up there…?_

"Anyways, she was talking to him. In his office. Something about Ikuto…him being interested in something or another. But…" he paused. Amu wanted to scream. "But, the woman walked back out and I heard her murmuring to herself. I tried to hear her and she said something else about Ikuto…I couldn't exactly hear her, but it didn't sound too kind…"

_…Why? I though they promised…and after 4 years they're just _done? Amu wondered. _It doesn't make sense…_

Kairi put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know all of the specifics of you coming to work for Easter but…I know enough that you can't let _anyone _know about you being here. You can't let Ace…Yaya…_anyone _know that you're still here in Seiyo, especially what you're doing."

Amu looked at him curiously. "I wonder why they brought you here. Were you working for them before? I mean, after the whole thing with your sister," Amu asked him. Kairi shook his head.

"They just called me, said I had a job and told me to show up here or people were going to get hurt. But I can still stay in touch with people."

Amu sighed and nodded her head. Kairi took the hint, got up, and left. Amu collapsed back on the soft, worn cushions and let out a choking sob. _Just…don't pry any further, okay? I stayed away from you because…I love you all. I seriously don't want you to get hurt. Because of me. So _go away!

Of course, no one could hear her. She went into her room and almost slammed the door before remembering Miki was asleep.

**Utau**

She sighed at the hopelessness of her brother. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up for nothing, okay? I mean…" Utau didn't know how the finish her sentence. _I mean…you loved her for 10 years and didn't really tell her? You loved her and she left? You haven't seen her in 4 years and might just be hoping for the best? She's been gone for _4 years _and then she suddenly turns up in Seiyo?_

Ikuto seemed to know what she was thinking and fixed her with his sapphire gaze. "There is a pink-haired girl in front of a demolished amusement park…crying? That's a pretty big coincidence," he told her. Utau closed her eyes and counted to 10.

"I miss her too! But…its _has _been 4 years. Ikuto…" Again she didn't know how to continue. Utau didn't _want _to hurt her brother but…sometimes she just wanted to hit him over the head. She was sorely tempted. There were so many things she could say to him at this point, but he was her _brother_. He'd always loved Amu, that much was obvious, and if there was even a _sliver _of a chance…well…

When Utau looked back up, Ikuto was at her apartment door. Completely disregarding everything she'd just said, as always. She smiled and shook her head. "Just…be prepared, oaky, Ikuto. You're too stupid for your own good."

**Amu**

She was running through the park near her apartment, really just a green belt. She didn't really want another park…with a roofless gazebo…a fountain…she shook off the thoughts. She had on a too-big tee and black spandex leggings, her hair in a high ponytail. She had her headphones in and the music cranked up so loud it made her head hurt. And, in a tiny pocket, she had a folded up picture.

It was now about 5:30…she'd been running for a little under an hour now. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going—she hoped she was still in the green belt. Unfortunately when Amu looked up she was…at the little street of shops she used to live by. She let out a groan. _I'm hopeless._

The pinkette bought a chocolate taiyaki and ate it while she was walking around, noticing how little it'd changed over the years. _I need to go before _they _start getting mobile, _she told herself. Even so, she lingered a bit in the familiar neighborhood before looping back around to get back to the apartment for a nap and a shower. Then, she heard the click of men's shoes behind her. She sped up and the footsteps followed accordingly. Breaking out in a chilling sweat, she tried to turn quickly when another pair of shoes joined the chase. _Just my luck. I'll definitely get my friends killed at this rate, _she thought without humor.

She jumped and let out a little shriek when someone started dragging her by the elbow. When Amu looked over she saw it was just a serious-looking Kairi. She looked over; sure she'd seen some movement on his other side. She almost died. _Easter or rapists would be more welcome at this point, _she thought. _Please, _please, _tell me that's not…_

He looked over at her as well with wide, surprised eyes. It made her heart lurch to see him looking at her with those hurt eyes. And he was completely silent, just staring at her in shock. He even looked…slightly angry with her. _Like I'd had a choice! _she wanted to scream.

After what seemed like only seconds, she was leading Kairi and _him _into her apartment, her hands pale and sweaty. She was on the verge or having a nervous breakdown. _What if Easter finds out? _Wait! _Kairi _is _with Easter! Oh…shit! What to do…what to do…_

Still trying not to collapse, Amu led them to her TV room again. "Well…" she said awkwardly. Both of the men looked at her with accusing expressions. Kairi's looked like he'd expected more from her…_his _still was just shocked and angry. It made her want to go hide from their glares.

"Where have you been, Amu?" Nagi said in his old Nadeshiko voice.

_A/N: Mwahaha, I know, I'm so evil. Had some of you thinking it was __Ikuto__ for awhile, right? Of __course__ I wasn't going to tell you until the end! __But__ you guys are seriously gonna __freak__ when you find out some extra details in the next chappie. They are simply delicious! Mental cookies for people who R&R!_


	4. The Things We Do for Love

_A/N: Alright, flashback time __already!__ Who wants to see what's up with Tadase? Here we go then, people! Be prepared to go, "Ohh, that makes __way __more sense!" Thanks to all my reviewers and especially PandaFatty, thanks for being so honest! Stay honest, I want to know what you guys __really__ think!_

_hinamori-pockyluva01, need I say my thanks all the time? Love you! P.S., sorry for this upcoming chapter, seeing as how it will twist your heart..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Tadase—9 years ago**

Nikaidou and Sanjou had just gotten married and there was a big celebration. _Ikuto _was back, but Tadase wasn't too upset. In fact, he was happy to see the 'thieving' cat again. _Even if he won't take his hands or eyes off Amu, _he thought to himself dryly. And it was true. He and Amu had been talking with each other the whole time. He'd seen Ikuto wrap his arms around her and Amu blush in that way she did.

"You'll be in middle school next year, man!" Kukai exclaimed, coming up behind him. "We'll only have one year together, though. Oh, well." Tadase smiled as Kukai continued to talk crazy fast about what middle school was like and what middle school _girls _were like. Right in the middle of that little spiel Utau walked up and glared at him.

Tadase tried to discreetly warn his brunette friend who then cut off immediately and turned around slowly. Utau wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started mewling to him, the way she used to do with Ikuto. The blonde boy chuckled and turned away from the two.

"Tadase," Nagihiko said, coming up to him. Tadase sent one last look towards Ikuto and his pink-haired Joker. "Oh, leave them alone. We need your help anyways," his friend said to him in exasperation. Tadase grudgingly let himself be led away by the long-haired boy.

He'd finally managed to get away from helping Nagi and Yaya distribute snacks (while Rima commandeered over them all, of course). He started searching for Amu but instead found himself away from the celebrations.

Suddenly, a tall, dark man grabbed him from the bushed and pulled him away. He tried to get away from them, sure that it was Easter. _Just when you thought you'd get a break…_he thought. Tadase found himself in a dark sleek limousine. He saw the head of Easter, Kazuomi, sitting across from him, partially seated in darkness.

"I thought we wouldn't be seeing you for awhile. W-what do you want with me anyways?" Tadase stuttered slightly over his words. A creepy grin spread across Kazuomi's face and he opened a laptop that he had next to him. A picture from the party he'd wandered from popped up.

It was soundless but it showed Ikuto and Amu as he'd last seen them. He could tell Amu was stuttering over her words and a bright red blush was spreading on her cheeks. _She loves _me, Tadase tried to believe. And he thought he could still hold onto her. _She _can _be mine. Ikuto will leave again…_

Kazuomi's smile grew as he watched Tadase's conflicting emotions flicker across his face. "Yes, he'll leave again and she'll come back to you. Simpering and all yours...until he comes back," the older man hinted. Tadase told himself that it was more than that—he was not the opportunity cost of Amu's heart. **(Okay, wow, that was really stupid but we're doing economics right now, so…I just HAD to put this in.)**

"And what can _you _do about it? Kill him?" Tadase snapped. He didn't like that he agreed with Kazuomi—at all. To his dismay and revulsion, Kazuomi's smile grew even more. He didn't look human, and as Tadase looked closer he could see that Easter's CEO looked positively _deathly._

"Well…Ikuto knows that we'll try to follow him after the wedding…" Kazuomi began. "He'll probably be able to slip past us. That means, I have no successor." Tadase's eyes widened as it dawned on him what the man was proposing. The sickest part was Tadase was already trying to figure out a way to impress Amu with his newfound title.

The blonde boy left the black limousine 10 minutes later, having signed away his future. He was completely dazed. Tadase made his way back to the wedding. "Tadase!" he heard Amu cry. He saw the pinkette rush towards him and hug him tightly around the neck. "You've been missing for, like, 15 minutes! Where were you, we were worried!" she chastised.

Tadase smiled a little. _She was worried…and she _will _love me…more than that _thieving _cat, _Tadase thought, a little too evilly. He made a mental note to make sure he didn't get infected with Kazuomi's crazy.

"Well?" she prodded. "Where _were _you?"

"Oh, I just go lost. I don't know how…" he said sheepishly, hating to have to lie to her. _But he said I couldn't tell anyone until I actually _inherited _it, _Tadase recalled. _But, it won't be long. Kazuomi didn't look good _at all.

Amu smiled, embarrassed, noticing the position she was in. She disentangled herself from Tadase with a light blush on her cheeks. Ikuto pulled her back towards him with a smirk at Tadase. He just smiled back cheerfully as Amu sputtered and tried to push him away.

_When you leave, you leave her with me. The new CEO of Easter._

**Tadase—5 years ago**

He flipped open his phone and called Amu. He'd been working for Easter for about 8 years now. He still hadn't told Amu or, well, anyone. They all thought he had some crappy side job for high school or maybe…well, he didn't really care what they thought. "Amu? It's Tadase. Call me back, please," he said sweetly to the voicemail. _If that _cat _is with her right now…_he thought angrily.

Ikuto had come back to Seiyo in their sophomore year. Technically, he and Amu hadn't been dating at the time, but they had grown _very _close…Tadase thought he'd just captured Amu's heart when…that _damn _thieving, black cat! All through sophomore, junior, and now senior year he'd had to watch Ikuto slowly steal away his Amu. She was always talking with him and he seemed to pop up whenever Tadase thought he'd finally gotten a moment alone with the pinkette.

After a few minutes his phone rang again. "Amu!" he cried cheerfully. He didn't talk like he used to—it wasn't cheery and sweet anymore, but he tried to keep it up just a bit for the others.

"T-Tadase!" she stuttered. His reddish eyes narrowed. _She's with Ikuto, _he thought territorially. "Uh…let me—go _away!_—find I place I can talk to you…" she muttered.

He waited a moment and listened to her snap at Ikuto and try to find a place. Finally, she settled down and acknowledged him again. "I was just seeing if _you _could meet me somewhere," he said, trying to hint that only _she _would be welcome. "It's kind of important…" he continued, trying to guilt her into coming.

A few more angry mutters and she was back on the phone. "O-of course! _I'd love to come, Tadase!_ When were you thinking?" she asked him, trying (and failing) to be inconspicuous about Ikuto's presence. It made him feel better that she wasn't letting him listen in, though.

Tadase's grin grew. If she seriously didn't want Ikuto to follow her, _and it sounds like she doesn't, _he told himself, he won't. _He does trust her. And to some extent, he trusts me. That will be your biggest mistake, little kitty, _Tadase thought sadistically.

"I was thinking you could meet me at that little green space you have to walk past to get to your house. That way it'll be easy. I really want to talk to _you. Alone._"

"Alright!" she responded, ending the call.

He saw Amu's pink hair (slightly past her shoulders now) blowing in the wind. She had on boot-cut jeans and a graphic tee. Tadase thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Sorry," she said, breathless. "I didn't really have a lot of time or…eh…privacy to change," she explained.

Tadase had the grace to blush. But he wasn't here to talk about her frippery with Ikuto. _I'll put that to an end soon enough. You'll be all mine, Amu, _he thought. She smiled up at him with those golden eyes. "Oh," he squeaked, remembering himself. "Well…there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. For awhile. A long time."

Amu looked at him expectantly.

"I am the head of Easter. I own it."

He watched a dozen emotions slide across her face. First there was shock, then confusion, and a mess of anger, sadness, awe, and betrayal. _Why is she so surprised? Did she think that meek little Tadase couldn't take on such a challenge?_ he wondered spitefully. He was so tired and fed up with not only Ikuto but Rima and Nagi and Utau monopolizing her free-time. Amu was his and had always been his—ever since she'd first laid eyes on him. She'd loved him first and she'd love him last.

Amu looked at him with wide eyes. "You? You're the…head of Easter? How? For how long? Don't worry we…we can…we'll get you out of the position, okay?" she said hurriedly, reaching for her phone. Tadase put a hand over hers with a glint in his eye.

"I'm _happy _about it, Amu. I've been running it ever since Kazuomi died. He made me his successor. I _wanted_ him to," Tadase explained. Amu's eyes widened in horror, making him angry. "Aren't you surprised and happy about all the greatness I've achieved? I've become probably the most powerful person in Japan because you're _stupid _Ikuto didn't want the greatest chance of a lifetime," Tadase sneered.

"Tadase!" she finally cried, finding her voice. "That's the company that tried to _kill _us all! They tried to take over the _world_! They were _evil!_" she reminded him. Tadase just chuckled. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to pull away from him.

"Amu," he said softly, making her pause. "I signed my life away on the day of Nikaidou and Sanjou's wedding because I _love_ you. I love you so much and I just wanted to make you notice me. To love me more than…_him,_" Tadase explained. Amu's honey eyes softened as she looked at her childhood friend.

She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but he held tight. "Tadase…you don't _need_ to do anything like that. I know you're here," she told him softly, still trying to get out of his hands. "So…just hand Easter over to someone else, okay? Please?"

Tadase's eyes flashed. "I _love _you, Amu! You should be so…_in awe_ right now! You shouldn't be trying to wriggle out of my grasp back to that…that…thieving cat!" he cried. She gasped, not having heard him say that in years. "You _will_ be mine…_only _mine," he snarled lowly.

She opened her mouth to protest, or scream. Tadase wouldn't let her do either, so he did the natural thing. He kissed her. Furiously. She tried to fight back, but Tadase had her wrists. When she finally stopped fighting and went slack, he released her.

"You're going to leave them all. You're going to stay in Seiyo and work for me…for Easter. And _no one _can know where you are. Otherwise, all your friends and your little boy-toy are going to _die_. You. Are. Mine," he snarled. Amu choked back a sob he let her fall to the ground.

He sighed. "I love you, Amu. That's the only reason I'm doing this. Make sure no one follows you…you'd better be at Easter tomorrow."

With that, he left her kneeling in the grass, sobbing. Tadase's heart clenched once, but he couldn't let himself think that he'd been too harsh. _Ikuto is _not _the one for her. She is mine and I am hers. The sooner she realizes it, the easier and better it will be for everyone, _he told himself.

From that day on, Tadase's heart was stone. _Everything _he did was for love. He was in the right—anyone who opposed him was wrong.

_A/N: Okay, so I know I promised juicy details about 3 but…this is kinda like that, right? Okay, totally not how I planned to spill all this but PandaFatty brought up good points—why is Tadase being crazy? There you go. Love. Okay, so 5 we will be back on track! Ikuto will be in it (after we find out what happens with Nagi, of course)! R&R!_


	5. Oops

_A/N: So, there are a few things I guess I should clear up. Mysterious Angel Girl…I figured out something with Hikaru so I will explain that later on. Otherwise: the charas are not charas, they are real people in this. That means the whole thing with Easter was different. The back-story is that Easter was developing this evil thing called X Formula that brings out the 'evil' in people._

_They found out about Hikaru and Kazuomi, then Nikaidou and Sanjou got married, but they knew the thing with Easter wasn't over at that point. Um…that's why Tadase wasn't too surprised to see Kazuomi still working for Easter, blah, blah._

_Um…anyways, I hope that clears up a few things! I also figured out something with Tadase (thanks to Mysterious Angel Girl! 3)! Also something for Hikaru so just bear with me!_

_hinamori-pockyluva01, even though you're a Tadamu fangirl, thanks for being my lovely editor! ^.~ Sorry for all the 'heartpain' of Amuto.  
><em>

_Onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara_

**Normal**

Amu tried to explain how she had been…initiated…into Easter without all the terrible details—especially Tadase. Even so, she found herself spilling everything that had happened to Nagi. _I__'__m __going __to __get __him __killed, _she realized with horror. Her golden eyes filled with tears afresh too easily because of all the horrible memories she'd just dug up.

Nagihiko wrapped one arm around her, horror-struck at what he'd heard. "But…why did Tadase change so _drastically,_ so _suddenly?_ And, what happened to Hikaru? We found out Kazuomi was training and letting his grandson help lead Easter. Why wasn't _he_ the heir?" he wondered.

Kairi, now back in the doorway, shrugged. The two men watched the pinkette cry her heart out. When she looked back up, both Kairi and Nagi were sitting on the couch, looking at her with concerned expressions. The sight of her 2 old friends almost brought her to tears again. _Easter__'__s __going __to __find __out__…_somehow_…__they__'__re __going __to fi__nd __out__…_Amu thought hopelessly.

There was a sudden pounding on the door. Everyone was statue-still as the anonymous person kept pounding on the door. Someone came from the kitchen and almost gave Amu a heart attack—but it was just Miki. "It's 7…" Amu heard her whine. "Who's knocking on our door at _7?_" She blinked in surprise to see Amu, red-faced and puffy-eyed, on the couch with Nagi and Kairi. She just shook her head and sighed, continuing to the door.

"Amu?" they heard. "Are you there? It's Yoru! Ouch, dammit, open the door!" her coworker demanded. "Miki? _Anyone?_" he continued insistently. The blue girl blushed, hearing her name.

Kairi took one look at Amu's horrified face and blocked Miki's way to the door. "I'll take care of it, okay? He's, uh…probably looking for _me_ anyways." Miki eyed him dubiously. "Go off to sleep," Kairi said, opening to door and quickly shutting it behind him. They heard rushed footsteps going down the hall. "…_nasty_ sick. Give her a few days, at the least," they heard Kairi say.

After a moment, Miki shrugged and wandered off, muttering about Amu's _own_ parties.

Nagihiko stood, too. "I…should probably go. I was supposed to be at work an hour ago," he explained. Amu looked at him in amazement. "I'll be back," he clarified quickly. "I understand it's dangerous, and I won't tell anyone, but…it _has _been _4 __years._"

With that, Amu was left alone.

**Nagihiko**

The long-haired magazine director flagged down a taxi in a sort of dazed state. He'd finally found Amu after 4 years, only to find out Tadase was evil, Amu, Tadase, _and_ Kairi were working for Easter, _and_ he couldn't tell _anyone._ _"__Especially __Ikuto,__" _she'd said. It didn't help knowing that if anyone ever found out he knew, they could kill him and all his friends. _Yaya a__nd __Kukai __and __Rima__…_

When he got to his office, his fast-paced, chatty assistant bombarded him with too many messages and memos. Naturally, he tuned him out. "Rhythm! Do you have something I can _easily _deal with _right __now?_" Nagi asked with a groan.

Rhythm blinked. "Sure. Temari _said_ you had a visitor," he offered.

Nagihiko thanked him and went down to the lobby. "Temari? You said I had a visitor?"

The purple-eyed woman looked up with a fire in her eyes. "Have you read the morning paper? Sports? We _lost!_" she exclaimed. He blinked in surprise at her outburst. Her face changed after a moment and she blushed furiously. "Mr. Fujisaki! My apologies. Are you here for your visitor?" she asked innocently. Nagi sighed. "Of course. He's over there. A Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she told him meekly.

A chill slipped down Nagi's back. _He __couldn__'__t __know__…_he tried to tell himself. But, the expression on Ikuto's face was expressionless, giving nothing away, as usual. Another set of shivers went through Nagi. "Ikuto!" he greeted the 27-year old with enthusiasm. "What are you doing?" he continued on cheerfully. _I__'__m __not __going __to __be __able __to __keep __it __from __him,_he realized with an eerie calm.

He led Ikuto into his office, talking about mindless things—he wasn't even listening to himself. "Nagihiko," Ikuto said. The brown-eyed man turned with a horrid false smile across his face. It crumbled immediately when he saw Ikuto's set, determined face. "I was in a tree this morning," he started. Nagihiko's eyebrows didn't even raise—he knew Ikuto enough to not be surprised to hear this. "…and I saw something really interesting," he continued in a cool tone.

_I __can__'__t __tell __him__…__remember __what __Amu __said__…__he __can__'__t __know__…__imagine__…_Nagi chanted to himself. "I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you but Amu explained everything and it'd be _really_ bad if you got involved and she's _obviously_ just looking out for everybody because there's _no __way_ she would've left if it wasn't important so why don't you just let it be?" Nagi blurted in a rush. In Nadeshiko's voice, no less. _I __could __never __keep __a __secret __as __Nagihiko__…__always __got __the __gossip __as __Nadeshiko__…__this __is _very _bad..._

Ikuto stayed silent for a moment. "Where is she?" he asked after a pause. Nagi blinked in surprise, still upset over his outburst. "Please?" he prodded.

"Oh!" Nagi heard a little squeak from the doorway. "Are you busy?" a blonde head peeked into the doorway. The girl had pretty blue-grey eyes and rosy cheeks. She had a curvy figure and was a bit on the chubby side, but the chubbiness emphasized her cuteness. Y'know, like with babies. "I'll, uh, come back later then!" she chirped, already beginning to close the door.

"Oh, no! Come in! Please!" Nagi exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. He shot a quick look towards Ikuto who was sitting on one of the plush chairs, waiting. _Really __not __good, _Nagi reminded himself. "And you would be…?" he asked the small, blonde woman.

She came into the office with a sheepish look. "Oh! I'm Ali!" she practically cheered. Nagihiko blinked at her sudden outburst. "Oh! I'm here because I tried to call Su to find her address but her roommate picked up and said they were busy and then she said something like, 'Oh, my gosh! That's Fujisaki Nagihiko! What's _he_ doing in our apartment?' and I _really_ need their address. Can you tell me?" Ali asked him.

Nagihiko's eyes flickered back to Ikuto. He was intently listening to the conversation. _Damn, _Nagi thought, conflicted. "Do…you have a map?" he asked the poor girl. She smiled and handed him one. _Thank __God,_ Nagi thought, drawing out the route on the paper.

"Thank you!" the foreigner called over her shoulder. Nagi turned back around to Ikuto, only to find him gone. _Damn. __We__'__re __going __to __get __killed __by __Easter, _he thought decidedly.

**Normal**

Ikuto was trailing along behind the blonde girl—Ali?—who'd been in Nagi's office. She was singing to herself as she followed the instructions on the map. _He __had __to __be __with __Amu __this __morning. __So __this __Ali __should __lead __me __right __to __Amu, _Ikuto decided. He was worried, though, about what Nagi had said. _"__I __wanted __to __tell __you __but __Amu __explained __everything __and __it__'__d __be __really __bad __if y__ou __got __involved __and __she__'__s _obviously _just __looking __out __for __everybody __because __there__'__s _no way _she __would__'__ve __left __if __it __wasn__'__t __important __so __why __don__'__t __you __just __let __it __be?__"_ Does that mean something had happened to Amu? Suddenly Ikuto wished the wishy-washy woman in front of him would hurry up.

They passed the amusement park and took various other turns and streets until they finally stopped in front of an apartment building. Ali rushed inside, calling, "Su! Sister Su! Su~! Where _are _you?" It was now 8 in the morning and another blonde woman crashed into the other. They both fell down a few stairs. "Ow!"

When they looked at one another, they cried out, "Sister!" and gave each other hugs. Ikuto slipped past the two animated woman. As he walked a little ways off he saw 2 doors wide open. A girl with pink hair and eyes was looking out one and a girl with blue hair and eyes was looking out the other. "Miki…?" the pink one started.

"I think it's her sister," the other explained.

"Ah. How's Amu? I heard she was sick," the other continued nonchalantly.

"I don't know…I have _no __clue_ what's going on with her right now. I'm just giving her space—she's locked herself in her room," the blue one—Miki—explained. She turned to Ikuto with mild surprise. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Amu," he said airily, slipping past her and into the apartment.

_"__See?__" _Miki whispered to Ran.

**Amu**

She was still in her running outfit, sitting on her bed and fingering the little charm necklace around her neck. Her door opened suddenly and she sighed and looked up, expecting to see Miki in the doorway. _I __thought __she __said __she__'__d __give __me __some __space, _Amu thought sulkily.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. _What__…__?_ She thought.

"Found you," a familiar, husky voice whispered in her ear. _Ikuto__…__?_ she thought her heart somewhere in between exploding from joy or fear. "I found you, Amu," he repeated, pulling her into his lap.

The sound of his voice, the feel of his arms around her, and even the smell of him brought back so many memories. She turned into his embrace and clutched his shirt, starting to cry. He'd known her long enough to just sit and hold her. _Oh __damn__…__I__'__m __going __to __get __them __killed__…__ after __4 __years __it __still __doesn__'__t __mean __anything. __It__'__s __all __my __fault, __all __my __fault, __all __my __fault__…_

After a few minutes her dull sobs turned into small sniffles and she pulled back slightly from him. "You can let go now, Ikuto," she told him softly. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry," she whispered even softer.

"It's been 4 years," he reminded her gently.

_"__How __did __I __manage __to __go __4 __years __without __this?__" _she wanted to ask him, herself, the world.

She didn't have anything to say to that, though, so she just let him hold her in his lap and lean his cheek on the top of her head. Amu leaned into him and, fingering her necklace, took him in—the changes, the similarities. Everything. She didn't know how much longer she'd have.

Ikuto finally turned his sapphire eyes to hers, making her heart jump and start beating faster. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks and turned to hide it, or, rather, tried to. Ikuto held her head in place and put his forehead against hers. "It's been 4 years. I haven't seen you blush in 4 years," he clarified. That only made Amu blush harder and a small smirk crept onto Ikuto's face.

There was the dull click of short heels and Miki peeked in on Amu and Ikuto. "Whoops. Well, never mind—I just wanted to tell you I'm going—already 30 minutes late," Miki told Amu, trying not to be too obvious in her staring at the two.

Amu tried to get up but Ikuto still held her. Miki giggled slightly and left.

"Ikuto…I have to go, too. You have to go. You do. Please," Amu whined, not even wanting to think about telling him about Easter and Tadase. Ikuto just grunted in response and hugged her tighter. "Ikuto!" she chastised.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick today?" he whispered in her ear. His warm breath against Amu's ear made her blush furiously. It didn't help that he was right, either. _After __what __Kairi__'__s __probably __told __him, __I __bet __Yoru, __if __not __anyone __else, __would __be __completely __flabbergasted __to __see __me __today,_Amu thought to herself. _But __it__'__s __not __like __I _want _to __stay, __anyways. __Ikuto __still __has __to __leave __either __way, _she tried to convince herself. As if she could get him to leave, even if she really wanted him to.

Which she didn't. Which meant she wouldn't stand a chance. Which meant she had a whole day with Ikuto before she really had to worry about Easter.

_A/N: So, can some people give me some really awesome Amuto moments that should happen, like, something you've always thought should happen? Also, the next chapter will be interesting. It'll be mostly Amuto and we'll also delve into Easter's dark secrets…mwahaha! I feel my scenes were a little stiff, so any ideas to make them better? I'd love some suggestions because I don't usually write this mushy stuff. I'm better at the evil parts. Right, so, suggestions? Thanks! R&R!_


	6. No More Secrets

_A/N: Okay…since I haven't heard __any__ suggestions of __any__ kind for fluff…I'm just going to jump right into it and hope for the best (but expect the worse)! Trust me, I almost __died__ today because usually I'm on a writing rampage but I just…stopped. I don't do fluff. Well. I do the evil parts, y'know? Alright, please don't flame me if it sucks!_

_Another thanks to hinamori-pockyluva01 for just being an awesome person and editor!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Amu**

It'd taken her a few minutes to convince Ikuto to let her go. She couldn't stand still, not with the threat of Easter hanging over her head. _And I _can't _tell Ikuto, _she reminded herself. It was completely out of the picture—she couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what would happen if he found out. Tadase and Ikuto had fought before, back in elementary school. With something as drastic as this…

Not wanting to dwell on such macabre thoughts, Amu directed her attention to what was going on in the moment. Which didn't particularly help. She _had_ been pacing, last time she remembered…now she had…ended back up…

"Ikuto!" she snapped. She was back in his lap…on the _couch? Weren't we in the kitchen? _she recalled. Either way, she was back in his arms and she just _couldn't_ let herself feel anything because…because…_I'm not allowed, _she decided. _Not with Tadase and all of Easter…not with the X Formula and Utau, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and Nagi's lives all in the balance._

But, of course, she couldn't just _not_ feel anything. Especially since everything they'd been through since…well, it _seemed _like forever. And having him holding her like this reminded her of when he'd confessed to her before he left for the first time…suddenly, she was a teenager again; giddy and blushing and having no clue what to do in the circumstances.

"You know…" Ikuto began in his husky voice (making Amu's heart skip, of course), "I'm pretty sure 'I told you so' is necessary." Amu craned her neck around to give him a questioning look. Put his chin on her shoulder, bringing their faces close together. _Blushing…blushing…_Amu noted. "Didn't I say that I'd always come back and find you? When you were a grown-up I'd come and find you?" Ikuto continued with a smirk.

Amu blushed again, realizing he was remembering the same times. _Don't do it…not again…no...not with _Easter_ in the middle..._she told herself. Again, she tried to get up, and this time Ikuto let her. She paced for awhile, just _waiting _for an Easter goon to come crashing through the door. _How in the _hell_ did Ikuto ever deal with this?_ she wondered.

Amu went on for awhile but finally collapsed on the couch and leaned against Ikuto's shoulder. She closed her eyes and just tried to imagine the past 4 years away. If she really concentrated, she could trick herself into believing it was high school again and it was just her and Ikuto.

**Amu—6 Years Ago**

It was near the end of sophomore year—Ikuto had been in Seiyo for about a year now. Amu had missed him much more than she imagined she would for those long, 3 years. Now, he practically lived at her house.

Amu let out a groan, pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and flopped onto her bed. Right on top of Ikuto. "You really need to stop lying here," she complained, rolling over so he could sit up. When he was finally sitting, she leaned up against him and pulled a pencil and _math_ homework out of her bag. _Math…it shall be the death of me,_ she thought.

"I give up," she declared after looking at the sheet for a second.

"We could do it together, if you want," Ikuto said with his natural smirk.

Amu sent him a look. "_How _do you do that?" she asked him incredulously. He gave her a surprised face. "Make doing _math _homework sound so…so…"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows and smirked wider. "Never mind," Amu muttered crossly.

The sapphire-eyed cat lay down on her bed and Amu curled up next to him. Neither said a word as Amu furiously scribbled equations and proofs down on her sheet of paper. With a last, exhausted groan, she flung the paper aside in disgust.

That time she'd welcomed Ikuto pulling her closer to him.

**Amu-Present**

That's what she felt like now, if she cleared her mind and shoved all thoughts of Tadase and Easter into the back of her mind. She felt good just to lean against his solid frame—it really was comfortable and familiar. Again, she wondered how she'd been able to go for 4 years without anything like this.

A sharp rap on the door made her jump up from the couch. _Damn these doors….why don't they have those eye thingies?_ she wanted to scream. She opened the door slightly and tried to look as sick as possible. "…Nagi?" she whisper-screamed.

His brown eye peered at her curiously through the slight opening of the door. "You might want to let me in before someone from Easter comes," he whispered to her. Amu contemplated it for a moment, trying to figure out how she could keep Nagihiko from spilling everything to Ikuto…she sighed and let him come in.

Her eyes bugged, her mouth dropped, and Amu was _pretty sure_ her heart stopped for an entire minute when the procession following Nagihiko stepped into the room. There was Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Yaya. It hurt even worse when each sent her a quick look and found perches around the living room. Amu chewed her look, looking at Nagi's apologetic face and Ikuto's slightly amused one. The rest looked either hurt or angry.

She collapsed on the couch and into Ikuto's lap, not even caring at this point. His arms snaked around her waist and she leaned against him again. "So…" she began tentatively, "I'm guessing this isn't a…coincidence or anything? No chance you guys would believe I'm not a Hinamori Amu?"

In a second, Yaya had flown towards her and hugged her tightly around the neck—or as much as she could. "Amu! Amu, Amu, Amu! Where'd you go? Why'd you go? Is it true you know where Kairi is? He came back? Why didn't he tell us? What have you been doing? Why's Ikuto here? Amu!" she shrieked excitedly.

Kukai came over too, with a wide grin and tapped her on the head. "Damn...that takes ninja skills to hide in the same city as us for 4 years. Guess my training did pay off," he said. Amu looked at both of them with shock.

Over their shoulders she could still see a hurt Rima and a very pissed Utau. With a pang in her heart, she pried herself away from the three surrounding her and walked over to Rima. Tears were welling in her eyes and Amu didn't have to look to Nagi to see that they were real. Amu wrapped her arms around Rima and murmured, "I'm sorry, Rima. I was only trying to make sure you guys were okay, okay? I didn't want to get you hurt…"

Rima looked at her with caramel eyes and she grabbed the back of Amu's shirt with a raised eyebrow and small smile. _This wasn't so bad…but the next one…_Amu thought worriedly with a peek at Utau's fuming face.

"Er…Utau…" Amu began.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped, turning towards her with a fire in her eyes. "You run off for _4 years_ and then just….just _show up_ out of nowhere and think everything's going to be peachy? You know what? This is almost worse because now I know that you are in some major trouble!"

Amu blinked in surprise.

"So you better have a _terrific _reason for leaving us." At this, Utau leaned close to Amu. "Leaving _Ikuto_," she hissed. Amu cringed. "And I want to hear it now! I'm not leaving until I have an acceptable, amazing reason for you leaving!"

Amu smiled, realizing this was Utau's way of saying she was worried. She _had _left everyone for 4 years, but…she risked a look at the others around her. _What will they do about it? _I _know there's nothing they can do…but they're stubborn…and I bet they're cocky—they _do _think they brought down Easter in elementary school…_

Amu sent Nagihiko a pleading look but he just stared back at her. She didn't need it to be said out loud—she _had _to tell them what had happened. _Better me than anyone else I suppose._

She ran a hand through her bubblegum hair before going over to Ikuto and giving him a firm hug. _Whatever happens…not you. Not _any _of you. I did the unimaginable once; I can do it again, _she thought with regret.

"Amu…I want to hear the story too," he said in a teasing tone in her ear. But when she pulled back she saw genuine concern in his eyes. "Everyone's waiting…unless you wanted a kiss?" he asked. _This _made her blush and she finally settled back into his lap…thinking it would be for the last time.

"I…It started, I think, during Nikaidou and Sanjo's wedding. At least, that's what he told me…afterwards. That Kazuomi, who was dying, wanted a new heir for Easter. Since he lost Ikuto and Utau. I don't know what happened to Hikaru," she said, answering their unasked question. "I don't know what possessed him to…but…he agreed. He didn't tell anyone, kept it a secret, until the day before the dance."

Amu knew everyone wanted to know who she was talking about. But…not yet. _I can't say it yet…if I can just…stretch it as far as it'll go, _she told herself.

Nagi was shaking his head, already knowing who she was talking about. Yaya and Kukai looked confused and Rima looked scared. Utau…Utau looked like she almost _knew_ that it was Tadase. Ikuto's grip on her waist had tightened.

"So…I went to meet him, after he called me. I always thought he'd seemed different, but…I thought he was just maturing or something, you know? I _never…never…_thought that he'd…he was with _Easter,_" she barely managed to choke out.

Amu heard a sharp intake of breath from Ikuto. _Of course he knows…he was there when he called me. And I'll have to leave again…do anything…they _can't _go against him. Not now. Not like this. And _especially _not because of _me.

She felt a tear trickle down her face as she continued, "He said he'd kill every last one of you if I refused to come…work for him. At Easter. I _had _to leave." Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, most still trying to figure out who she was talking about—Tadase or Kairi. "I didn't think Tadase would ever do anything like that," she finally whispered.

Nagi head was already in his hands and Utau's face was ferocious and pale, probably remembering her time in Easter. Rima looked at Amu with worried, scared eyes while Yaya started to screech. "That's not true! It can't be! They…they…they made a _clone_ of Tadase or something! It _can't _be him! Why would he change? Tadase was so nice and shy and everything!"

Kukai backed her up. "I knew Tadase for a long time—he wasn't ever mean! He was so innocent and clueless and shy and sweet and…and…!" Both looked at Amu's face and sat back down. "So…why did Tadase go over to Easter?" he muttered.

Amu just closed her eyes and cried silently, listening to Ikuto's heartbeat.

**Normal**

Utau looked over at Ikuto who was stroking Amu's hair as she cried in his lap. She could barely take the pain and anger in her brother's gaze…_only for Amu, _she knew. She stood gracefully and grabbed Kukai on the way out. "Let's go," she murmured to him. He nodded and they walked out, hand in hand, both wondering what would happen next.

Nagi gathered up a softly whining Yaya and a silent Rima and they left as well.

Leaving only Ikuto and Amu.

"Ikuto," she whispered.

"I'm right here," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," she choked. "I'm sorry for leaving you and hurting you and everything else I've done. And will do," she sobbed. "And I know you said you loved me and then I said I didn't love you when I think I really did…then you left and came back and left again…and…and…"

Ikuto hushed her and leaned his forehead against the back of her head. He turned her around so their faces were close together and their eyes met. "I'm a terrible person," Amu groaned, averting her honey eyes from his sapphire ones. "I realized I really l-loved you after you came back after 3 years…s-so of course I knew…you _couldn't _still l-love _me_ anymore. And now…it's happening again," she stuttered with a faint blush. But her eyes filled with tears again.

Ikuto smirked and sighed. "_You _are the most troublesome girl I've ever met," he told her. She looked at him, her eyes glimmering. "Because I've loved you for 10 years. Ever since I met you. _You_ just never seem to believe me," he teased gently.

Amu pulled a blanket from the floor and wrapped herself in it, leaning into Ikuto and closing her eyes. Her worst fears and brightest hopes had been confirmed, and she didn't know whether to be terrified or ecstatic.

She had the most peaceful and happy expression on her face as she slept. Ikuto leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her brow. Whatever happened next, Ikuto would make sure he'd be there to protect her.

_A/N: Okay…that got a little tense and sad in the middle but I think I did a good job of putting __some__ fluff in, right? Okay, please tell me how to make this writing better because I don't think I did a good job! What about you? Please R&R! You guys have stopped! :'( I really need your guys' opinions! Please! What about that? I have plans for where this is going to go…so don't expect __too__ much fluff from now on! Alright again, R&R! 3 you guys!_


	7. The Test Subject and the Kiss

_A/N: Well, I hope that last chapter wasn't too bad. Alright, we have slight fluff and a secret is revealed. Mwahaha, evil parts! Sorta. :/ Hopefully this chapter goes as planned, unlike the last one. Halfway through I was like, "What—wait, when did __this__ happen?"_

_hinamori-pockyluva01 - need I say more?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Amu**

She woke up back in her own bed; still wrapped in the blanket she remembered wrapping herself in. Amu looked around groggily, wondering where Ikuto had gone. _Maybe he left…?_ she wondered. That sent a tingle down her spine. _If I know him, he's going… H_er heart racing, she jumped out of bed and raced to the balcony in Miki's room.

"Ikuto!" she shrieked, pulling him away from the balcony's railing. "You _stupid, ignorant, unconcerned…idiot!_ Did you not listen to _anything _I said last night?" she yelled at him. She hugged him tightly, on the verge of tears. _Good God, you should know better than anyone…_

He held her gently as they ended up sinking onto the floor of the balcony. "Amu…?" he murmured. She looked at him with angry eyes.

"You. Will. Not. Go. To. Easter. _Ever,"_ she growled to him, still holding onto him. Ikuto's arms wrapped around her as well. "I don't care _how_ much you think it will help. I don't _care!_ This isn't just about you or me or any of that. There's Yaya and Kairi and Rima and Nagi and Kukai and Utau. And it's not on your shoulders anymore, okay?" she cried.

He didn't respond, but just kept one arm around her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed against him.

**Kairi**

He dearly wanted to 'accidentally' make a critical error in this formula—but he knew better. He was already under suspicion, being friends with Amu. If he screwed up the X Formula…well, he knew there wouldn't be a warning.

He sighed and started typing a bunch of computer codes and genetic codes. It was tedious work that required double, triple checking. As he was finishing one particular part up, one of the many lab workers came up to him. She had fine, yellow hair—like hay. Her face was pinched up like she'd just eaten something sour. "Mr. Sanjo?" she inquired.

"Yes…Miss…?"

"Ms. Ijiri. We'll have someone finish that up for you, please come with me," the woman commanded. Kairi looked around; no one seemed to mind or even notice. He shrugged and followed Ms. Ijiri into a little back room.

_I've never been here before…I've never even seen _anyone _come in here, _he thought skeptically. Even so, he followed the woman down different hallways and tons of doors, each marked with a number followed by a letter.

"Ms. Ijiri? Where are we going, exactly? I'm a developer—I don't…uh, don't have anything to do with the testers," he tried to explain. She sniffed in acknowledgement. "Really, I'm not with the tes—,"

"Shh!" she snapped at him. Kairi jumped, put his glasses back in place, and shuffled along behind her.

They stopped at one door labeled 9G. Ms. Ijiri produced a ring of keys and unlocked the door. "This will be our first test subject, alright? Her name is…" she pulled out a notebook and scanned it, "Shimamura Alison. You've been…upgraded."

He looked at her questioningly. "A very important person in the X Formula process has asked that you become a tester. This will be your test subject—your responsibility," she elaborated.

Kairi nodded, looking at the poor, blonde girl. The room was bare white and the cot had a thin mattress and sheets. She was in a white, cotton dress and was huddled on the bed, eyes wide. "C-can I leave, please? I…I didn't sign up for anything, you know?" she stammered.

Kairi thought someone about the girl seemed familiar…

"She was specifically requested by Mr. Hotori. That means she must be important, alright? Thus, you must be _extremely _precise and careful when monitoring her. The particular strand of X Formula you will be using should be done by tomorrow," she explained. Kairi recoiled slightly, wondering what made the girl so special. "You might want to have a talk with Ichinomiya Hikaru. He's just down this hall."

Kairi's eyes widened slightly, but he made his way down the hall. _She couldn't be talking about…_that_ Hikaru, could she? I thought…well, I just wondered what happened to him. If he was still at Easter, why didn't he become the CEO?_ Kairi wondered as he hurried onwards.

There was a teenager in a slightly large lab coat ahead. Kairi's eyes widened when he saw the familiar blonde hair and light blue eyes. His hair was shorter and a bit spiky, but it was obviously the same Hikaru that everyone (except himself) had met when they were trying to help Ikuto after Easter had injected him with the X Formula. Kairi himself had only met him once when he was with his sister.

"Kairi. I would say it's good to see you again, but…it's not good for you nor me and I don't particularly give a damn," the 16-year old commented. Kairi blinked at the bluntness and emotionless tone. "But I suppose it will be a bit entertaining to see the way this unfolds…"

Kairi arched an eyebrow. "I don't know why you want me to help with the test subjects, but I was hired to be a developer—that's what I'm good at," Kairi insisted.

Hikaru waved away his words. "I don't care. You'll look after that girl in 9G. We're using the stronger dose on her—I don't care how unstable it might be," he said, seeing the look in Kairi's eye. "There's something about her—I am surprised that Hotori was able to pick someone so interesting. I don't think he realized it, though. I think he just wanted to take someone he thought was close to that Hinamori Amu. How childish—not to mention he didn't even get the right one."

Kairi perked up, hearing Amu's name. "What do you mean he didn't get the right one?" he asked tentatively. _Why is he being so open with this kind of information? Isn't he on _Easter's_ side? I mean, I'm _supposed_ to be on Easter's side as well, but I thought even _he'd_ hold some suspicions about me…_

"I don't play for teams, Kairi. I'm a scientist, not a politician. I don't care if Hinamori works here or not, or even who she happens to be talking to," Hikaru told him. "And that girl," he said, nodding towards 9G, "is just one of Amu's friends' sisters—she's never met her before."

Kairi blinked at the news. _That's why she looked so familiar…_he thought. "Why me, then?" he asked, trying to get as much information out of him as possible.

But this time Hikaru just smirked. "_That_ is because you're the only one I think won't try to cover up something strange. Most will just try to cover it up, lie to me, blame it on someone else…I trust you'll tell me."

He then turned back to paperwork. Kairi took that as a sign of dismissal, so he turned on his heel and started to head back down the corridor. "You work back here now, Sanjo. You have a lot of paperwork to do now," Hikaru called out to him. Kairi turned and walked back with a sigh.

**Dia**

Ms. Hinamori _didn't show up today _or _yesterday, _Dia thought angrily. _How am I supposed to prove my worth to Mr. Hotori when I don't even have her to spy on? _she wondered. Then, a brilliant idea popped into her head.

Acting natural, Dia headed down the hallway to the corner office—Amu's. She nonchalantly looked around before slipping inside. "Hinamori Amu…where would someone as stupid as you put something precious?" Dia sneered.

She went behind the desk and pried open the only door—very conspicuous. Inside was a silver chain, similar to the one Amu always wore around her neck. _Why would she have two…why is this one at work?_ Dia wondered with a glint in her eye.

She sat in the large chair and looked over the charms. There was violin, music note, clover, spade, heart, diamond, and cross. Dia grinned wide, _knowing_ that Tadase would want to know about this little trinket. _It might not mean anything to me, but I can imagine Mr. Hotori having a fit over it._

**Amu**

Ikuto was somewhere in the apartment—she'd made sure of that. Ikuto wasn't going near Easter anytime soon. Even with that in mind, she felt nervous and twitchy, not knowing if he would try to sneak out again. _You always have to worry about that with him, _she'd remembered Utau telling her once.

Amu chewed on the pencil in her hand as she looked over the few papers she'd brought home for work. It wasn't nearly enough to get anything done, but it at least kept her mind occupied. She jumped when Ikuto came up behind her and put his cheek on the top of her head again. "You're working too hard," he told her.

"How would you know?" she responded as they sat on the floor. _Even if he loves me…I love him too much to let him—or anyone—get hurt because of me, _Amu thought fiercely.

"I worked for Easter most of my life," he reminded her. She knew they weren't talking about her work anymore. He was trying to convince her to let him go to Easter.

_I don't care how well you did with Kazuomi and Hikaru—Tadase is different, _she thought, _now it's my turn to do the protecting._ He opened his mouth again and Amu got a determined look in her eyes. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. Both were surprised by the sudden turn in events, but their lips moved on their own against one another.

When they finally broke apart Amu looked at Ikuto smugly. "No."

_A/N: Okay, even I am squealing at this point. I __loved__ that right there, even if you guys didn't think it was that good! Anyone surprised about Hikaru? I liked his emotionless personality. Like, he doesn't care what happens at all. He's fun to write. Alright R&R please, I didn't get enough last few chappies! Thanks, guys!_


	8. Shimamura Alison

_A/N: I was sick for awhile so very sorry that I didn't upload sooner! Please forgive me? Anyways, another reason was because I had to rewrite chapter 8. I __know__ what I want to happen in it…well, I do now. At first, it moved too fast, blah, blah, blah. Alrighy then, on with the show! Er, story._

_hinamori-pockyluva01, yes I know you're revolted by the Amuto scene. No, I'm not changing it. Yes, I'm sure, my little short Asian friend. :3  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or The Grudge._

**Kairi**

He could finally hear people making their way in the lab and others were walking down the hall to give the...test subjects…breakfast. Kairi, on the other hand, had been staring at the same piece of paper for 20 minutes. Halfway through, his eyes had glazed over, and he was pretty sure he fell asleep with his eyes open. _Well, _he thought a little angrily, _I _have _been here since 7:30. Now it's 9. _Normal _people are showing up._

"Kairi. Are you done with the initial paperwork yet?" Hikaru called from his desk. "You'd better be; that _is_ why I called you in. Tests are supposed to start _today."_ A pause. "I _won't_ wait for you," he said with a tint of maliciousness. It was so strange to hear a teenager's voice with that edge of warning to it.

_This is the last page, _Kairi told himself. B_etter finish it before it's all systems go._ Furiously, he filled out the final few boxes, questions, and other various things on the paper, all the while wondering what would happen if he didn't finish on time. "Hikaru seems a bit…_off_…who's to say we won't have a little 'accident' with the X Formula? _I_ could become the test subject!" Kairi muttered under his breath.

A familiar click of heels (that he'd begun to loathe) came from the hall. "Mr. Sanjo, the most recent X Formula has come in for you," Mrs. Ijiri's nasally voice called.

With a sigh, he lifted himself up and walked around the file cabinets and shelves that surrounded his work space. Hikaru was over, reading a paper that, by the looks of it, he'd snatched out of Ms. Ijiri's hands. "This is a formula I haven't seen in a _long_ time. Where did you get it?" the blonde teen inquired.

"Mr. Hotori said he found it in an old file. _Sir,"_ she hissed. Kairi wasn't sure if he should cheer on the sour woman or not. "Did you finish the preliminary paperwork?" she asked, turning to Kairi. There was an almost _hopeful_ gleam in her eyes that made Kairi glad that he had, indeed, finished. He nodded and her face fell slightly. Hikaru returned the paper to the tray with the formula and began to scribble madly.

"Is…there a specific time I should inject her with this?"

Mrs. Ijiri blinked at him and scowled. "Of course not! It's an individual test after all!" she snapped, shoving the tray at him and clicking off.

He dared a peek at Hikaru, only to find the 16-year-old furiously ignoring him. He sighed, wishing he could postpone the gruesome task. Slowly, slowly he was turning back into quiet Kairi who followed orders reflexively. _I've worked for Easter once…I can do it again, _he told himself.

When he stopped outside the room he could hear singing (it was faint through the thick door). He couldn't make out all the words but the tone and inflection were beautiful, sad, and…scared. _You got away in _elementary school_—this isn't child's play anymore._ So, with yet another resigned sigh, the green-haired man stepped into the white room with regret-filled purple eyes.

The blonde girl shut her mouth in surprise and a light, sickly blush spread across her cheeks. Without a word or any form of acknowledgement, Kairi set down his equipment onto a little metal table. He tried to read over the file as quickly as possible. _It's more potent than I thought, _Kairi observed with wonder. There was a peculiar note at the bottom in Tadase's looping, kingly font.

_In the file I found this in, it said one injection was a year's supply. It says to administer it over one year, once a week. Who has this been tested on before—? I don't have any records. Let's see what happens if we break the rules…_

Kairi involuntarily shivered, wondering idly if Tadase knew it was him carrying out the experiment.

The X Formula was already inside the syringe. As he picked it up and advanced on the girl—Alison—she shrunk away and whimpered. "I-I'm not sick. And I haven't signed anything to say you can stab me with that. Don't you usually have to sign something?" she chattered nervously. "Like those 'Terms and Agreements' things online?" Her eyes got very big. "That's what this is, isn't it?" she shrieked as Kairi pulled out one of her arms and pierced her with the syringe. He slipped back into his old routine of blocking out everything except the orders—that was the only way he'd be sane at this point.

"Please…" the blonde woman pleaded one last time.

_I have people I need to protect…I'm so sorry, _he thought. As he pushed down on the plunger to release the vile liquid into her system, Kairi felt her stiffen.

"Men are always putting things into women without thinking of the consequences," Ms. Shimamura sighed knowingly.

Kairi stepped back and tossed the used needle down a tiny trash chute. He watched—_Shimamura Alison…she has a name—_his patient sit on the cot, blonde hair fallen into her face. She looked like a foreign, slightly eerie and cheery Grudge. Gathering up the file, Kairi walked out of the room and into a little side viewing room. It was behind the one-way glass wall so he could "observe the test's results with the utmost accuracy!" as Ijiri had put it.

There was a water cooler, a desk, and a chair. On the desk was a clipboard that told him what he should look for, expect, etc., the page beneath it was his real sheet to fill out on the test's results. He picked it up, sat back in the chair, and risked a glance up at the glass. And almost had a heart attack.

Alison was standing in front of the glass, kneeling. The blonde hair was pushed out of her face and her blue eyes were staring straight into his soul. "Please sir…help…I-I don't know what's going on…!" she choked. Bile rose in his throat, but he stood his ground, thinking of what she's murmured earlier. She hit the glass and it made a resounding thud. "Open this, dammit!" she shrieked, her eyes icy and scary.

Kairi jumped and tried to fill out the '1st Observations' sheet as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the packed was thick and he listened to the poor, crazed woman for another 30 minutes. When he finally finished, he calmly stepped out of the room and slowly made his way back to his desk.

"Fascinating sounds from 9G," Hikaru observed with a hungry gleam.

"Fascinating," Kairi echoed in a dead voice. _A year's worth…that's how much I gave that poor woman. All at once, too, _Kairi thought, distraught. Even when they tried to resonate X Formula through sound it didn't have that effect on people. They became unruly and sometimes malicious but never so evil, crazy, and cruel. _Not child's play, _Kairi reminded himself. Now that he was farther away, the furious pounding was reduced to, perhaps, drums from far off in the distance.

He groaned and dropped him head on his paper-strewn desk—only to have his forehead connect with…a book. _No,_ he thought, _a _file. It looked gently used and extremely thick. _Must've been a long test, _Kairi observed drily. Curious, he flipped open only to see 'Confidential' stamped on the manila folder in big, red letters.

So, he flipped it open and began to read.

**Amu**

It'd taken awhile, but she'd finally been able to let Ikuto _let_ her out of the house. Sad, right? That's why she'd gotten prepared an hour ahead of time—she knew it wouldn't be an easy ordeal. Now, she was sitting in a little barista with Rima and Utau, all of them huddled over their cups of coffee, tea, or cocoa.

"I think they make it cold in here on purpose," Utau observed. She sipped at her coffee with grace and dignity that _still_ made Amu jealous after all these years. "So…" she said, leaning in expectantly.

"Oh, yes! We want to know _everything,"_ Rima agreed, leaning in as well. Amu wanted to back away, but the chair was rigid and so she ended up having to blush and stutter her way through it.

She looked away quickly while her 2 friends shared a knowing look and sat back. "W-what are you guys talking about? What do you want to know?" she demanded, taking a pointed sip of her tea. "There's really nothing interesting—I told you everything about Easter," Amu continued.

Utau rolled her eyes. "We _know_ Ikuto's been over at your apartment. _That's_ what! So don't try to hide it—you're a terrible liar, by the way," the singer remarked. Amu blushed angrily. "We want to know what's going on. What's, ah…"

"Where had he been _sleeping?"_ Rima interjected with a suggestively hip wiggle. Amu slapped her friend's hand. "Oh _come on!"_ she pressured.

Amu blushed. Then she stuttered and muttered, "W-well, he's been s-sleeping in my b-bed. With m-me." Rima let out a squeal and Utau laughed, already having guessed as much. "But we're not…not…"

"You're not _doing_ anything," Utau finished for her. Amu blushed harder and sipped graciously from the warm cup. She watched the blonde singer give a small smile as she stirred in more sugar and cream into her coffee. Amu watched with wary eyes as Rima plopped a few more marshmallows into her cocoa. "But…you do _know, _right?" Utau asked.

Amu gave her a questioning look. "_Know_ what? There's a lot that I know…you're going to have to be more specific," she responded drily.

This time it was Rima who finished. "That way that Ikuto _feels. _Albeit, he doesn't _act_ like it—but he does have feelings. You know what they are…right?" Rima leaned in again. Amu still gave her a wondering look.

"She knows," Utau said wistfully, glancing quickly at her pink-haired friend.

"What?" Amu demanded. "What? I know…I know he loves me." Rima nodded, satisfied, but Utau looked at Amu with a sharp glare. "What now?"

"Do you know for how long?" Amu shook her head. "…That makes all the difference," Utau sighed. Amu tried to get her attention again, but she was lost in thought.

_Fine,_ Amu huffed. S_ay 'it makes all the difference', then clam up! Whatever. That's fine._ "Please? Utau! Seriously, tell me! _Why_ does it make so much of a difference?" Amu pleaded. Her friend finally looked up and met her purple eyes to her golden orbs.

"Because," Utau began in a soft voice, "it does. The how long…well, it just changes everything. At least _I _think it does." Amu gestured for her to continue. "He's loved you for _10 years,_ Amu. 10, long years. And you didn't love him for all of them. You weren't around for all of them. _He _wasn't around for all of them. But he never stopped loving you," Utau told her. A hush fell across the table as Rima looked at Utau with a bit of amazement and nodded her head in agreement.

Amu just looked at her 2 closest friends as her mouth dropped. _10 years ago…that would make me—wait! That _can't _be right!_ Amu mentally calculated. "He can't have loved me since we met," Amu stated bluntly. Utau raised one elegant eyebrow while Rima's eye widened.

Rima cried, "Why not?"

Amu fixed the 2 of them with a stare. "Because. I was 12. I didn't even…_like_…him then," she explained. Utau just sat sipping her coffee (which annoyed Amu) and Rima was telling her how wrong she was (_that_ Amu was used to). "It just doesn't make sense. Why would he love me all the way…" then she remembered something that had been hidden in the back of her subconscious for _far_ too long. She'd locked it away a long time ago, 4 years to be exact. She hadn't wanted to remember it—it was too painful when she couldn't ever see him again.

He'd first confessed when the X Formula Easter had injected into his violin (that was then emanating and infecting him) started taking effect. Ikuto had ended up staying at her place—was that when Utau still had a complex for him? It must've, Amu remembered worrying about being found out. He'd confessed to her right after Tadase did…in fact, that very night…

There had also been the time when she had, again, still be only 12—Ikuto was leaving after they'd reversed the effects the X Formula had, had on him. He kissed her. Alright, it was on the cheek, but she _was _12.

Then again, when he came back for the wedding. He'd said he loved her then and he'd come back for her…and then he'd kissed her on the nose! Amu remembered being so upset at that at the time…

Amu blinked and came back to reality, the force of those memories and how they affected her really hitting her for the first time in years. "…Amu? Are you alright? You look a little…pale…" Rima was asking her hurriedly. Utau was still sipping coffee, looking at Amu with expectant eyes.

"…He loved me for 10 years?" she asked, directing the question to Utau. She nodded solemnly. _He never…got on with his life? I mean, I expected him to be _sad_, like everyone else, but he didn't move on. Why me?_ she wondered, feeling crazily guilty.

"He _couldn't _move on, Amu. You were the only one he could show so much to! You are the densest person I think I've ever met…" Utau muttered as Amu went flying out of the café. Rima looked in bewilderment and tried to call her back. "Eh, she's already gone. Let's finish up our drinks," Utau suggested in a mildly bored tone.

_A/N: How much do you want to bet __no one__ knows where I'm going with this? And yes, __I__ know where I'm going—but that doesn't count. I'm super excited to come to the intense climax. Secrets revealed and feelings confessed in the next one, eh? Yeah? Alright—but now I'm curious. What would the bad qualities in __you__ be brought out by the X Formula? Mine? Gluttony and greed. R&R, my faithful readers! I love you all!_


	9. Proposals

_A/N: Okay, so I was reading through the different reviews I've gotten and the last comment I got was on chapter 1 that says, 'BLEH.' Thanks, random, anonymous person. BLEH to you, too. Seriously, at least tell me what's bleh! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I know last time I said there would be confessions and blarg but I think I'm going a bit more into Easter right now. Next chapter? Anyways, enjoy!_

_UPDATE: Turns out, the anonymous person was a guy who overheard my conversation with hinamori-pockyluva01 about my conversation. Alright, over-read, since it was on Facebook. -.- This *cough* idiotic *cough* guy, who I will call "Bobby", decided to do it for fun. ._. Ain't that messed up._

_Anywho, thank you hinamori-pockyluva01! You've been with me for nine chapters and counting, even with your obsession of Tadamu and Nagihiko. (I understand Nagi...slightly. But Tadase? Maybe he can be a bit cute but... definitely not for Amu!)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Tadase**

The blonde man was examining the little black file he'd uncovered, hidden in a file of Kazuomi's. It was also the place where he'd found the extra potent X Formula instructions. The first 10 pages or so that he'd flipped through were all very science-y, technical, and abstruse **(RAZZLE DAZZLE VOCAB, Y'ALL)**. It had been a slow and quiet day, so he jumped when his phone trilled loudly.

"What?" he growled into the receiver, slamming shut the strange file. There were almost-there thuds coming from the other end when he heard Hikaru's voice.

"Mr. Hotori? It's Hikaru. We—_Kairi_—injected that formula into his test subject. She's getting slightly out of hand," the teen grounded out. Tadase chuckled at the annoyance in the other's voice. "What should we do about it?"

Tadase sighed and closed his pinkish-red eyes. _The __problem __with __being t__he __boss: __There__'__s _never _a __day __off,_ he thought. _Well, __maybe __it__'__ll __be __interesting. __Certainly _sounds _that __way. __And _Kairi _could __be __there__…_he thought with a grin.

Without saying anything more, Tadase hung up on the still-talking Hikaru. The clock said it was already 3. Kairi might've gone home early.

When he finally arrived in the lab, everyone scurried to find something to do. The last time Tadase had been down here; he'd fired one person and injected another with an incomplete X Formula—very deadly. They had been talking while waiting for someone to email them back.

He opened the side door leading to the testing chambers and walked down the hall until he got to 9G. Dull thuds resounded from that room, and he decided to go into the viewing area.

"Tadase," Kairi breathed. The younger man looked absolutely dreadful. His lab coat was off and his button down shirt was slightly undone at the top. His purple eyes were bloodshot and his complexion was that of milk or slightly dirtied wax. "W-what are you doing here?"

Ignoring him, Tadase went up close to the one-way glass and peered in. _You__'__re __too __distraught __to __be __any __fun __in __tormenting __right __now._The thuds had stopped and there was a…person? No, something that used to be a person, but was no longer one. In the middle of the white room, her once luxurious, blonde hair hung limp and sweaty in her face. Her skin looked clammy and she was curled in around herself. "Where did this happen?" Tadase inquired, his interest piqued.

"Ah," Kairi picked up a notepad that he'd been jotting notes and observations on all day. "Shimamura Alison: Born in Canada with Japanese and Canadian parents. An older sister born in Japan. I injected her with the X Formula—a whole year's worth in one go—around 9 this morning. That's when…she turned,"" the green haired man informed.

_There__'__s __something __about __her__…_Tadase thought. She was intriguing, especially when she looked up at him through her waterfall of hair. _Those __piercing __blue __eyes__…__I __bet __once __they __were __lovely __and __innocent. __Now, __they__'__re __beautifully __mad __and __crazed._

Tadase strode out of the room and went into Alison's without a second glance or thought. She looked at him with cautious eyes as he made his way over to her. "What do you want?" she asked in a low, guttural growl.

"My name is Hotori Tadase. I am the CEO of Easter. Welcome, Ms. Shimamura," he introduced with a flourish. Her eyes grew hungry.

"_Easter?_ You mean _the _Easter? One of the most influential companies in the _world_ Easter?" she asked. He nodded. "The one Hoshina Utau quit from all those years ago…"

Tadase blinked, remembering innocent times. "You interest me, Alison. May I call you Alison?" his tone indicated that is _wasn__'__t_ a question. "How would you like a tour?" Sinister grins spread across both of their faces.

**Utau**

"I can't believe she took off like that! We haven't even _heard _from her in _years_ and then we find out Tadase is _evil_ and has been _tormenting_ her! And she runs off! She only stayed an hour," Rima chattered on. Utau checked her phone—it was indeed only 2.

_You__'__re __hopeless! __Clueless! __Not __to __mention _dense, Utau wanted to reprimand Amu. The pinkette had taken off a few minutes before, though. _How __could __she _not _realize __how __he __felt?_

Rima's phone rang and she stopped talking long enough to answer it.

"But what now? There's still Easter, not to mention Amu's an obstacle herself! And knowing Ikuto…well, with the whole Easter thing…" Utau muttered. Rima clicked off her phone and didn't utter a single word. Utau sent her a worried glance. The poor girl was pale, her caramel eyes wide with bewilderment, fear, and danger. "Rima? What's wrong?" Utau asked, concerned.

"That was Yaya," the blonde began. "She got a call from Kairi. She said he sounded pretty tired and freaked." Utau waited for her to continue. "He said he knows what happened to Tadase. And…there's someone else—she's worse than him. And…its all his fault? Or something like that."

Utau inhaled quickly. _Worse __than __him__…__? __How __so__…__?_ As Rima explained it to her, Utau couldn't help but feel genuinely afraid. _We __thought__…__and __then __to __find __out__…__and __now __this _new _girl. __Just __how _far _will __this __go? __And __how __will _we _get __caught __up __in __it?_

**Amu**

The pinkette squirmed impatiently in the back of the taxi she'd flagged down. Just in time, too. The slight drizzle that had started had turned into a raging storm. _Why__…__10 _years, _stupid! __Why __didn__'__t __you __move __on __like __the __rest __of __them? __And why do I feel so guilty and angry about it? Why do I care so much?_

The stupid cabbie finally pulled up in front of her apartment; she paid and jumped out in a flash, barely even getting wet. She made her way up the stairs, not hearing anyone around. Ran was probably at the gym and Su was still teaching cooking classes. Miki was at her studio, painting. She'd been staying there later and later every day.

She rushed into her apartment after unlocking it. "Iku—," she started. She broke off with a feeble grin to see said cat asleep on the carpeted floor in front of the couch. "Oh," she sighed, holding back a laugh.

Taking off her jacket, Amu crawled over to him. She curled up next to him, her head on his chest. _I__'__ll __yell __at __you __later, __idiot__…_

**Dia**

The elevator dinged and Dia looked up from her magazine, expecting Amu to come through the doors. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise and she hurried up when Tadase and—_who __in __the __hell __is __that?__—_a blonde woman came through. "Mr. Hotori," she greeted a bit _too_ warmly.

"Dia," he acknowledged. Her heart fell at the dismissively tone in his voice. "This is Shimamura Alison—she's just come up from the test chambers," he explained, gesturing to the—_pretty__…__!__—_hideous and sickly girl on his left.

The woman had straight, blonde hair to her shoulders that looked recently washed and her skin was slightly pale, but a rosy temperature was coming back into it. She had on sleeveless, pale blue dress that was light and summery. It showed off her curves and brought out her blue eyes.

_They __have __a __glint __to __them__…__they __look __so _alive _and _feral, Dia observed. Her own brown eyes began to narrow and sparkle with anger and jealousy. "Charmed," she clipped, turning back to the little break room.

"The pleasure is _all_ mine, Ms. Dia," the woman said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll be sure to keep in touch, little slut."

Dia swiveled around in shock and anger, her brown eyes now full of hatred. "_What_ did you say?" she growled.

It amazed her further when Tadase stepped slightly in front of Shimamura possessively. "Dia? Didn't I hire you to _do_ something?" he hissed angrily. She blinked in bewilderment, gritting her teeth slightly. She almost snapped again when the other blonde poked her little, perfect head from behind Tadase's shoulder, her eyes sparkling and an evil little grin parting her face.

Dia stuttered, "So sorry, Mr. Hotori! B-but…Ms. Hinamori isn't here…"

The boss's eyes narrowed as well. Now they all looked like they were squinting at something far off in the distance. _Hinamori! __Hinamori __Amu! __Yes...that__'__s __the __only __one __I __have __to __worry __about__—_this _one __is __just__…__just__…__just _what?

"She's been sick, Mr. Hotori. She'll probably show up in another day or two. You can be my assistant," Yoru Nekozawa explained, striding into the tense room. He blinked, realizing the tense atmosphere but didn't say anything more.

Tadase nodded stiffly. "Do that, then," and walked off down the hall with the blonde woman trailing after him.

**Alison**

As the man in front of her led her around the meaningless offices in the building, she couldn't help but dwell on the strange woman she'd met on floor 55. _Dia__…_those brown eyes had filled with so much anger and jealousy at the sight of her! It sent shivers of ecstasy down Alison's spine, her blue eyes sparkling even brighter.

"Tadase…" she began. The blonde in front of her stopped and turned to her, red eyes interested, alert, and hungry. They were almost as crazed as hers. She loved it. "I don't care about all this. Show me _your_ office," she commandeered.

"Oh thank God," he sighed, ushering her towards the elevators. "They're all so pointless and stupid. I don't know how anything gets done here."

Alison giggled. _So __much __influence __from __this __one __person__…__maybe __it __could __be __mine__…_she thought. The beginnings of a plan began to form in her head and she giggled again, placing a slender hand on Tadase's arm. _Perfect, _she thought as he grinned down on her.

They reached his office quickly, Alison being evilly flirty and Tadase eating it up. But Alison was quick enough to notice the knowing and intelligence behind those bloody eyes. Tadase _knew _what she was playing at. _He __probably __just __doesn__'__t __care,_ she thought, leaning into the man.

When they stepped into the large office, Tadase turned to her. "Ms. Shimamura. I have a proposal for you…"

**Dia**

She'd seen that Alison girl giving _her_ ticket to fame and fortune doe-eyes while…'running errands'. It made Dia furious—first, just when she'd thought she'd get rid of Amu, there comes another! _Even __worse__…__she __wants __him, __too! __At __least __with __Hinamori, __she __wanted anything_ but _Hotori._

"Dia!" a familiar voice called. She gnashed her teeth in frustration. "Now I see why Amu hates you…" Yoru Nekozawa observed, coming up to her. "I need something from you."

Dia planted a hand on her hip and leaned forward. "And what would _that_ be, sir?" she said in a sultry voice.

Nekozawa sent her a disgusted look and shook his head. "No. _No. _You are truly hopeless…" he muttered. Dia narrowed her eyes. "Ah! I need you to take this to the scientists down in testing…Sanjo Kairi?" he offered.

Dia snatched up the piece of paper all too gladly and hurried away, her heels clicking. _Could __he __be __the __one __that __worked __with __Shimamura __Alison__…__?_ Dia wondered idly. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand—an envelope. _Damn__…__I __can__'__t __open __it __without __the __doctor __finding __out__—__wait!_ she laughed at herself as she tore open the envelope and tossed it in a trashcan near the elevators. On her ride down, she read through the letter.

_Dia. At least, I'm guessing it's you. Good thing if it is. I need you to do something, alright?_

It read, in a strange handwriting she'd never seen before. Dia scowled, having never liked puzzles. Or, for that matter, anything she didn't know. Even so, she read on, interest piqued.

_It's Sanjo Kairi. You're heading to me now. And, if you're not, you had better. I have a proposition for you…and I think you'll like it. I know you're evil and sadistic and…well, everything I hate. But, to be quite honest, you are nothing compared to either Tadase or Alison. And I know what I can do to help you get what you want—or part of it. Just hurry up and I'll tell you._

Dia stepped out of the elevator, eyes sparkling with want and greed and hunger.

_A/N: So, what did you think? I loved writing from Ali's perspective because…well, she was just so freakin' insane! Sorry, real Ali! Yes, I have a **real **friend named Ali. You know I love you, though! Anyways, next chapter will be less Easter-y. Please keep up the reviews! I think the amount of them has been declining :/ Seriously not okay. Anyways, thanks and remember to R&R!_


	10. Deals

_A/N: So, sorry PandaFatty that I didn't put the confessions in the last one! And Mysterious Angel Girl, thanks for loving the darkness! It was fun to write! Anyways, this one __starts__ with a confession, so, hope you like it! We're starting to get somewhere with it…sorry, Ali, that I'm so evil to you! :(_

_My wonderful editor, who I shall now call Tsuki, since her FF name is so friggin' long, thank you for editing!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Ikuto**

He'd heard Amu burst into the apartment, his name on her lips. He was about to answer when she'd broken off and he felt her crawl close to him. Right now, her head was on his chest (she'd fallen asleep after a few minutes). Ikuto's arms held her closer to him.

How _did you get into Easter? I always thought- _His train of thought broke off as Amu stirred next to him. She didn't wake up—just let out a contented sigh. _I _never _wanted you to get caught up in Easter. I would've stayed there _forever _to keep you out._

One hand was running through her pink hair. Once it had been short-ish, but now it was down to her back. Her eyes fluttered and she mumbled something in her sleep. This time, her eyes _did _open. "Ah," she muttered. "You idiot."

Ikuto blinked in surprise as she lifted herself up on one elbow. "Why me? Why didn't you just move on? Don't you know that's why I left?" she chastised. He still looked at her blankly, yet amused. She groaned. "You're hopeless. Everyone else moved on! Why didn't you? That's why I did it…" she said in a soft voice.

Understanding dawned on Ikuto as he smirked, pulling Amu back down so their foreheads were touching. She blushed bright red, but, surprisingly, didn't try to pull away. "I thought it'd have gotten through to you by now," he muttered. Amu's golden eyes stared into his sapphire ones. Amu began to roll her eyes. "I love you, more than anything."

**Amu**

"...more than anything," Ikuto went on. She went slightly rigid, having not heard the confession in years. She looked into his eyes—deadly serious. And, he was waiting for what she'd say next.

A thousand things raced through her mind: Memories of her and Ikuto, Utau's subtle and not-so-subtle hints, Tadase's threat, and her own conflicting emotions. A thousand other things she could _say,_ as well.

"Why," was the first thing she said. Not even giving time to let Ikuto's face harden into the closed-off and sad shell, she continued, "do I love you so much?" Then, she leaned down and kissed him.

**Alison**

She stayed bright-eyed and alert as Tadase pulled the door shut behind her. She crossed the room and sat in one of the plush chairs, crossing her legs and shooting him a glamorous, interested look. "And _what _would this proposal _be?"_ she asked silkily.

Tadase sat in the chair across from her and rested his chin on his folded hands. Alison could see the same gleam and madness in his eyes that were, undoubtedly, in hers. "Well," he began in a painstakingly nonchalant and slow voice, "it's something that I think you'd be interested in."

She leaned forward slightly. "I'm listening, darling," she said, giving him a wide, suggestive smile. It grew when he returned the favor. _I _need _Easter. Not just the money or influence…I want the _fame. _I want to be bigger than Utau. I want to be greater than any American singer._

"You and I, Ms. Shimamura, are the same. All I ever wanted was love, you see? I just wanted one thing—when I changed (for the better, mind you), I _still _didn't get anywhere. So…maybe I can settle for something that I hadn't expected." Alison listened in rapture, waiting for him to continue. "I'm guessing there's something you want as well? Fame? Fortune?" he leaned forward, red eyes glittering. "What is it you desire?"

Alison found herself leaning forward as well. "Fame. Music," she clipped.

Tadase nodded, content, and grinned wide. "So, marry me," he told her. Alison didn't move a muscle, trying to find the downside.

_We are both the same shade of madness and he has what _I_ want…and I think I can give him what _he _wants, _Alison decided.

"You will surpass Hoshina Utau a hundred fold," he promised. Alison stood, went over to him, and planted herself on his lap. Her arms slithered around his neck. "Is that a yes?"

She planted a firm kiss on his lips; quick and to the point. "You have a deal, Mr. Hotori," she told him.

**Yoru**

He checked through his mail again, making sure there wasn't any for anyone else. _Strange that _Kairi's _was up here...maybe we have a new person? _Yoru wondered idly.

"Mr. Nekozawa?" a nervous voice called from the doorway. He looked up to see a healthy-looking blonde woman. Her hair was to her shoulders with little curls on the end. Her eyes were sparkling green and her cheeks were flushed and rosy. She wore a cutesy little green dress with a white apron over it—recently used, by the looks of it.

"Yes? How can I help you…?" he asked. His golden eyes recognized something eerily familiar about her…but he just couldn't place it. Instead he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk, running a hand through his purple hair.

He sat down across from her as she fiddled with the string on her apron for a moment. "Oh! My name is Su. Shimamura. Shimamura Su!" she blundered. The name niggled at the back of Yoru's mind. "I was, ah, looking for my sister. My friend—Amu—works with you."

He nodded, wondering how she knew that. "Oh, you're always coming to her apartment—and Miki talks about you _all _the time!" she gushed. Yoru came very close to blushing. "Anyways, I thought she might've wanted to check out the 'all famous Easter'. Have you…seen her around? She's my height, blonde hair, blue eyes?" she offered.

Then it clicked in Yoru's mind. _Blue eyes…Shimamura…_he connected all the pieces. He'd seen briefs glimpses of the boss and a blonde haired woman walking around. It was also the buzz of the office. Shimamura Alison was her name; supposedly she had been an overly unruly test subject down in the labs. For some reason, Tadase had been enthralled with her and they were touring the building.

She was still chattering on a description, and Yoru had no idea what to say. Instead, he feigned his phone ringing. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said, walking out of the room. He flipped open his phone and called the boss—something he almost never did.

"What?" Tadase picked up on the fifth ring. He sounded more irate than usual—never a good sign. "It better be important! I'm in the middle—" he started. Yoru hadn't cut him off. "Anyways, what did you need, Nekozawa?"

The purple-haired man bit back a laugh and told the boss of the woman in his office. There was a low curse and then some grumblings that he couldn't make out. Yoru waited patiently, knowing better than to interrupt Tadase.

"Would you send her up to us?" a woman's sickly sweet voice asked over the phone. "We're in his office," she offered.

Yoru agreed and walked back into his office. "Ms. Shimamura? Your sister _is _here—she's up with our CEO right now. They wanted me to send you up," he explained.

Flustered, the woman followed him out and up to Tadase's floor. He wondered what the poor girl's sister had turned into. And what they'd do with Su.

**Dia**

"Hikaru," she acknowledged briskly, brushing past him to where the newbie's office was. _I don't like your cryptic games, green hair. But, if it will get me what I want…well, I'm prepared to listen, _she thought. Kairi was waiting for her when she came to him, a well-worn file under his arm. He led her to the side room of 9G—Shimamura's room, she knew.

She stood as he sat down and removed a few choice papers from the folder and spread them across the little table. "First, I want you to know what happened. Having only half-knowledge in something as complex and dangerous as this is unstable and could become chaotic," he explained. She didn't say anything, just waiting for him to continue.

"This," he said, pointing to a complex strand of formulas, "and _this,"_ he continued, pointing to another, "are the same." She looked closely to find that they were, in fact, the same formulas. "This one was in one of Kazuomi's old, hidden files on Tadase. _This _one is from this file I found. It was first constructed to be the most potent X Formula—it was and is.

"Kazuomi needed and heir after Ikuto and Utau got out and Hikaru went into the science department. So, he used it on Tadase over a period of a year starting at Nikaidou and Sanjo's wedding. They knew that if they gave it to him all at once, he would lose the mental capacity and humanity he had and go completely sinister and crazy."

_But Tadase didn't know that when he gave it to Shimamura…_Dia concluded. Kairi nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Then there's this," he handed her another piece of paper. Dia skimmed through it—from Tadase to Hikaru:

_We—as in Alison and I—need you to develop an X Formula that has barely any affect but can affect many people at once. We will be having our wedding __very__ soon and we want it in our beverages. An Easter wedding is not complete without X Formula—on that, we are agreed._

Dia sucked in her breath and narrowed her eyes. My _Tadase, _she thought possessively. _But that's not what I _really _want. I want the fame and fortune that comes with him, _she thought.

"So what do you need me for, genius boy?" she asked in a brusque tone. Kairi didn't even notice the venom in her voice.

He looked at her with those purple eyes. "I need you to help us. We both want the same thing at this point. Get rid of Tadase and Alison. Then, we give you Easter," he proposed. Dia looked at him skeptically.

_So what's the catch…?_ Yet, no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't see a down side. And so, despite both of their better judgments, a deal was struck between the two. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend. But what if they're also the friend of my 2__nd__ enemy…?_ Dia wondered idly as the two shook hands.

_A/N: What did you think? Deals being struck, confessions made, all the workings for a great piece of art! Mwahaha, things are finally starting to come together! I love it! I hope you did too! Tell me by…R&R!_


	11. The Meeting

_A/N: Okay, so, this is just putting everything into place. Like a puzzle. I open up a bit about the team's plans for Easter and how to deal with it. Interested? I thought so. Alright, short A/N, so get reading! Love you, my readers!_

_Yes, I love you, too, my dear editor Tsuki. :P Just go on and edit..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Yaya**

One after the other, they had arrived. She'd done a few years in college but still ended up with her waitressing job all the same. Her tiny apartment had never held so many people—or so much tension and anxiety.

First, there'd been Kairi and his…guest. Yaya had gladly opened the door for her old friend, crying, "Kairi!" Then, the dark, bitter woman had stepped out from behind him. "Who's that?" she asked with disgust. The woman had on a tight, yellow dress with a sharp, deep V-neck and ruffles around the bust.

"This," he explained, "is Dia. She works with Amu at Easter." Yaya had almost blown a fuse. "She already knows about us—you. Them. She's going to help us with…" he'd averted his purple eyes guiltily. It made Yaya's heart ache to see him so distraught.

_I tried to get him to tell me what this is about, but…he wanted to wait until everyone was here, _Yaya recalled.

Then, Kukai came with a freaked-looking Utau under his arm. Like a sulky third-wheel, Rima shuffled in. Kukai had sent Dia a quick, side-long glance and Utau sent her a death-glare. Rima was too bitter to notice anything.

_Then Nagihiko came, _Yaya remembered. _I think Rima would've stayed grim _forever _unless he'd shown up. _And it was true—he'd gone right over and talked to her for a moment. She'd finally looked up and given Dia a suspicious glare.

Now, they were all scattered around her living room, waiting for the last couple to show up. _Amu and Ikuto…_Yaya thought wistfully. _Utau said he's been with her since they found each other. I wonder how it's been—on _both _of them._

Kukai opened his mouth (arm still around Utau) when there was a sharp rap on the door. Dia didn't even look up, _How can _she _help us with anything?_ Kukai looked determined and Utau expectant, _So obvious and adorable…_Then there was Rima who also looked determined and Nagi looked a bit more indifferent, _Don't think they'll ever be more than close friends._ Finally, Kairi. He looked so wound-up and anxious…Yaya's throat tightened and she went to the door.

"Yaya!" Amu greeted warmly, giving her a quick hug around the neck. Ikuto came in, blue eyes taking in the scene around them. Amu also took a moment to assess the situation and, after blinking a few times, gasped. "What the hell is _she _doing here?" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at Dia. The other sent her an exasperated look.

"Sit down, Hinamori. I'm here to help…to some degree. We have a common enemy, so that makes us allies—for now," she sneered. Ikuto came up behind Amu—_A strong, silent presence, _Yaya's knowing eyes took in—and the pinkette clasped his hand, perhaps instinctively.

Yaya perched on the arm of one of her chairs, watching everyone. _I might not be as mature as some of them—but I can damn well read them like books, _Yaya thought drily. Amu sat next to Kairi, defensively, showing that, while she didn't fully support or understand his actions, she was ready to hear him out. Ikuto was right next to her. _Like I thought, there for support. He'll do anything for her…but in a tense situation like this, he's going back to the way he was in Easter. That's the only way he knows how to defend himself._

It made Yaya want to laugh, knowing almost everything about her friends. They didn't have a clue.

But Kairi worried her most. He looked so distraught and anxious. He'd been on-edge since she'd seen him, and she didn't think that he'd been much better _before _he shot up that girl.

_Maybe I don't want to know what we're facing._

**Utau**

She watched her brother and Amu walk into the room. She was curious to see how they were doing, and smiled inwardly when she saw Amu grab Ikuto's hand almost instinctively. But, she didn't like the look on Ikuto's face. It reminded her of their time in Easter, when he'd been so cut off and emotionless.

_A defense mechanism,_ Utau thought, _it's the only way he really knows how to deal with things._

Then, there was a subtle motion from Yaya and Kairi stood up, his purple eyes dancing across the room. "I didn't betray you," he started out. Utau saw Amu start at this, but her pink-haired friend just sat and waited patiently for an explanation. "We have an enemy that's greater than just Tadase now. There's also…also…Shimamura Alison," he almost whispered.

That time, Amu did say something. "What? _That's _where Su's sister has been? She's been…so worried! What happened to her? Kairi!" Amu demanded angrily, pulling her hand free of Ikuto's and standing so her and Kairi's faces were inches apart. "They are the only thing that Easter _wasn't ever _going to touch! And you…you…you…!"

Utau's brother stood, his eyes softening as he pulled Amu back to his chest. She collapsed against him and he pulled her into his lap as they sat back down. _Eerily familiar to the time Amu was telling us about her and Easter, _Utau recalled.

"I didn't know who she was—and I had to follow orders. There are people _I _need to protect as well," Kairi said, pointedly ignoring Yaya. "Anyways, the X Formula I used on her was an extra-strong batch that had only been made once before. For Tadase," he clarified.

Murmurs rose up from around the room, especially Rima and Kukai. _Who still has his arm around me, _Utau noticed. There was an unperceivable blush on her cheeks.

"You're too slow!" Dia snapped. She pushed Kairi back down by the shoulder and continued in his place. "Tadase was exposed to this X Formula for one year after your wedding, starting with that day. That's why he took the deal in the first place. Kairi injected a whole year's worth into this Shimamura girl. The reason you're not supposed to do that is because the X Formula breaks away your humanity and pretty much turns you uber-crazy.

"Anyways, that means that this Alison is crazier than Tadase. _And,_ there's this." The brunette held out a piece of paper and passed it to Rima who read through it quickly and passed it on. When Utau got it, she practically gagged. "Yes, Tadase and this chick are getting married in a few days. They also want to put X Formula in the punch. Kairi has a plan. Now talk faster."

He stood again, hurriedly and Utau say a flash of anger go through Yaya's eyes. _They don't miss anything, do they? _Utau wondered idly.

Kairi looked at them again. "Alright, it's risky, but it might just work. I think that, with the given time before the wedding, I might be able to produce something that counteracts the X Formula given to Alison and Tadase."

**Amu**

_You can turn them back to normal…?_ Amu wondered in bewilderment.

"No," Kairi answered her unasked question, "they won't be back to normal. They _will _be more sedated and less bloodthirsty. Also, a little dopey and most of their brain cells that have been covered in the X Formula will be washed away. But, they won't be a problem anymore. We can check them into a mental institute or something."

Yaya raised her hand and Kairi nodded at her. "This sounds complicated. And by the looks of it we only _have_ 3 days! Can you finish in time?"

Amu was starting to wonder the same thing. _Plus, Kairi's starting to look a little worn…_

He nodded firmly. "I just need you," he said, looking at Amu, "and you," looking at Dia, "to keep him off my back. Anyone, for that matter." Dia nodded, shooting Amu a look (which she ignored).

Ikuto cleared his throat. She looked up at him through spiky pink bangs and saw his blue eyes directed towards Kairi. "No," he said, plain as day. Amu said something in defiance, and he turned to look at her. She sucked in a breath to see the worry and pain registered clearly in his perfect, sapphire eyes. "I don't want you to go back there. Just because he's getting married doesn't make him a decent person—by the sounds of it, he never will be again. And I just _can't _let him take you from me."

Amu registered that they _weren't _just talking about taking her from spending a day with Ikuto. So much was on the line—her life, his, and everyone else's in that room. But…_I just can't keep hiding. He'll find out, and when he does…_it sent shivers down her spine to just _think_ about it.

She looked away, not wanting him to see how guilty she felt or how much it hurt her, too. "Ikuto," she pleaded in a quiet voice, "_you_ already got out of Easter. Now it's my turn to help myself."

A voice behind her spoke up. "No, Amu. I have a correction." She expected it to be Utau; speaking up for her brother, but…it was Rima.

Amu turned to look at her friend in surprise. _Rima…?_ Amu wondered in bewilderment. Rima had always been the one warning Amu about Ikuto, never supportive of their relationship. _Jealous, mostly, _Amu recalled. _So why is she defending him?_

"Ikuto never would've gotten out of Easter without us—without _you,"_ she continued quickly. "You might want to do this all on your own, but…"

"We're in it together!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau nodded vigorously.

Her golden eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Ikuto's shirt. _Thank you…thank you _so _much. But…I left to keep you safe. At least let me to _that.

She heard everyone talking, continuing on around her, but…she couldn't look up. She couldn't look any of them in the eye knowing that if anything happened to them, it'd be all her fault. Amu just sat there and let Ikuto hold her in his lap, one hand running through her long, pink hair.

_What if? What if? What if?_

**Dia**

Dia didn't _like _sappy emotions. Never did. But, this tiny collection of pathetic friends really knew their heart strings. They'd tug one and most people's heart would just spill right open—piñata style. _But I'm not like that._

She didn't think her boss was like that, either. When Dia had seen her, the pinkette had been aloof and cynical. Sometimes exasperated. But, _never_ had she shown so much obvious emotion in front of her assistant. Dia's nose crinkled, _I don't like it. Tadase always knew how to push her buttons, but even then she wasn't this…_real. _In Easter everyone's a robot, a doll, a _puppet.

"So how is _she _any help, again?" someone asked in a hateful tone. Dia turned towards them with a scowl. "You're making the stuff; Amu's going back to work so Tadase doesn't hunt her down. She's also helping with the preparations. So…what's _she _doing?" Utau asked again.

Dia fixed the pop star with an equally distrustful stare. "_I'm _the one with connections, princess. _I_ can get you the papers you need," she spat.

**Normal**

Dia strode out of the apartment with a toss of her head. Kukai and Utau left next, hands clasped. She looked back over her shoulder at her brother. He stared back with conflicted eyes.

Silently, Nagihiko and Rima left, leaving only Ikuto, Amu, Kairi, and Yaya.

Ikuto gathered Amu in his arms, holding her bridal-style. Her hands still clutched his shirt and her face was buried in his chest. They left without a backwards glance.

Kairi was about to leave, but Yaya asked him to stay and talk for a minute.

_A/N: Ali! Others! Sorry! I thought this was enough for one chapter so, unfortunately, chapter 12 will __not__ be the wedding! Instead…well, you'll see. Anyways, hoped you liked it! I had terrible math homework tonight and yesterday I was…well, I think I was doing something. Anyways, hopefully I'll upload faster next time! Wish me luck in math! R&R, buddies!_


	12. Preparations

_A/N: Alright, I'm so proud of myself! Look at how fast I update! And, Kailey, this chapter is about 2,500 words. So, don't be a hater. Anyways, let's get cracking. Next chapter will be the wedding—today are the preparations! Sit back and enjoy the sadisticality of my sadistic-ness. That doesn't make any sense, sorry!_

_Et tu, Tsuki?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Alison**

It was already 10:30 A.M. and _nothing_ was getting done—at least that's what Alison thought. There was so much planned for _later_ that day, but the things she wanted done before then _weren't getting done fast enough!_

"Is the location set? We've rented it out, correct?" she hollered. The 20-30 people assigned to manage the wedding scurried to find out. Someone ran up to her and chattered away in a low voice. "What do you _mean_ we don't have a set location? Find a garden full of flowers with a white gazebo! _Now!"_ she demanded.

Her fingers twitched in anticipation. She already liked it at Easter. _And after this showy, American wedding, my position here will be set in stone, _Alison thought with passion and lust.

Her assistant (whom she loved dearly) hurried up to inform her that her nail appointment was soon. "After that, you're going to the hairdresser to work out how you want your hair done."

"Thank you. Stay here in my stead, alright, sister dearest?" Alison smiled toothily. The other blonde nodded hurriedly and stepped back, fright in her eyes. _I should feel something…here, _Alison sneered, tapping her heart mockingly. But, of course, the tug of regret did not come.

**Amu**

She got to the office at 10:45 A.M. , just in time to see one of the black limos go speeding away. _I guess the wedding _would _be a big deal around here, _Amu decided. When she walked In, Yoru fell into step with her.

She thought she heard him mutter something like, "You're going to get them killed," under his breath. But, when she asked him what he'd said, Yoru denied speaking at all.

"Follow me," he instructed in a barely-even-a-whisper voice. He went to the stairs and Amu found herself following him. He closed the door behind them with a satisfying click, and then waited a second, head cocked. "Good—no one's here."

Amu looked at him, confused. _He _couldn't _know…could he?_ She wondered worriedly. "What are we doing here, Nekozawa?" she asked in a bored, yet slightly irritated, tone. The irritation was actually anxiety. She _couldn't _let anyone know her secret—_or_ her plan. _No one._

"Alright, pretty good—it'll get you through the day. Just don't slip up, all right?" he instructed. She just blinked. He sighed. "Hello, my name is Nekozawa Yoru, a cousin of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's from his dad's side that Easter decided to hunt down and enslave."

It took a moment to register in her mind, but Amu's mouth dropped and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "So…so…so, what does that mean?" she finally managed to choke out.

Yoru let out another sigh and closed his golden eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When Ikuto was working here we got close. Stayed in touch over the years—Easter didn't know," he assured, seeing Amu's horrified expression. "Yesterday he called me and filled me in. And I want to help. And I'm supposed to look out for you."

Now it was Amu's turn for an exasperated sigh. She opened the door and walked to the elevators, rubbing her temples and wondering whether to be flattered or annoyed. _I don't_ need_ watchdogs…_especially _not now!_ she thought irritably.

"Even though this has _obviously _been my job for years, it bugs you to hear it out loud?" Yoru inquired.

"Ikuto didn't know I was here," Amu mumbled defiantly.

Yoru agreed. "No, but he told me about you while he was still here. So, it was never _directly _asked of me—I just took it upon myself," he shrugged as they went up to the 55th floor.

When they got off, Yoru knocked on the nearest wall and said, "These walls have _great_ support" while tugging on his ear. Without another word, he turned and walked off.

She just shook her head, already knowing the risks of talking within Easter.

**Kairi**

He'd found a little secluded lab that was connected to his workspace. It was a little dusty and definitely underused, but at least there'd be no one to disturb him while he worked.

Kairi had been studying the X Formula injected into Tadase and Alison, but he _still_ didn't know how to sedate it. Everything he'd tried so far either fizzled and smoked, completely burned away, or just sat on top of it like oil and water. _Nothing seems to be able to penetrate it and then neutralize the effects, _Kairi thought.

"Kairi?" he heard the muffled voice of Hikaru calling him. The green-haired man scowled but discreetly exited the lab; just in time, too. Hikaru gave him a strange, sidelong look but didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Kairi asked in a bored tone.

Hikaru gave a little shrug. "I'm going to be working on…a little project for the boss and his fiancé. There aren't any ongoing tests, so I was wondering if you wanted to take the day off."

_Is he trying to get rid of me?_ Kairi wondered. "I'm starting work for my next test," Kairi informed him. A curious gleam appeared in Hikaru's eye. "If _all_ of my patients become as successful as Ms. Shimamura…well, they'll have to pay their dues _somehow."_ Hikaru studied him a moment longer before disappearing back to his own desk.

_Sometimes I think those eyes see more than they let on…_Kairi shivered inwardly, retreating back to his own lab. Come to think of it, he'd seen a similar intelligent, knowing look in _Yaya's_ eyes…

He'd just started to go back to work when the lab door open behind him. Kairi's heart caught in his throat when he turned to see the person standing in the doorway. The blonde woman had a clipboard clutched close to her chest and her skin was pale. The blonde hair that framed her petite, round face (and the face itself) terrified him. Then, he saw the eyes.

All the similarities he'd noticed between the 2 collapsed at the sight of her eyes. Not only the color—emerald green instead of ocean blue—but the lack of madness and maliciousness in them. "What did you do to my sister?" she asked in a low whisper.

He stood still in shock. _So this is the woman they planned on first…Shimamura Su?_

Her voice got louder. _"What did you do to my sister?"_ she shrieked, stepping up to him. When Kairi still didn't answer, she swung her arm over every piece of equipment he'd set up, knocking them all off the table. She let out a wail of despair.

The pain, sorrow, and loss in that one, piercing cry snapped him out of his daze. Just as he was about to go over to the girl, the door burst open _again._ In came 4 or 5 security guards that hoisted up Su and marched her back out of the lab.

"Don't worry, sir. She's Ms. Shimamura's sister, so we'll wait until she gets back to deal with her," one of them assured before leaving again.

**Amu**

It was already 1:00; the day had been going by pretty quickly. _Only a few more hours and I can go home!_ Amu thought. Then, her phone trilled, making her jump. "Hello?" she answered, genuinely curious. _Don't let it be…!_

"Amu, glad to hear you're feeling better. Could you come see me in my office?" Tadase's voice poured from the receiver.

Amu managed a reply and hung up. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were slightly shaking. She let down her hair and ran her fingers through it anxiously.

She stood and walked to the elevators, putting her hair back up. _He's getting married, _she tried to reassure herself. But, she couldn't get Ikuto's words out of her head: _"Just because he's getting married doesn't make him a decent person—by the sounds of it, he never will be again."_

She got off the elevator just as Dia came striding down the hallway. She sent Amu a withering glare that made Amu scowl back. "Be careful," she heard Dia whisper as they passed each other by. Amu had to work hard to keep her emotions down.

_What the hell happened? It can't have been good to make Dia sound so…civil, _Amu thought. She slid into Tadase's office, trying to compose her face and emotions.

"Ah," Tadase noted, looking up, "you're here." A grin spread across his face—but it was different. It wasn't malicious or fake. Amu didn't like it. It made her nervous and her fingers twitched unconsciously. "Sit," and this time it _wasn't _so sweet.

Amu crossed her legs and smoothed down her grey skirt, waiting for Tadase to say something. Finally he came over to her and bent down so their faces were inches apart. "Amu…" he breathed. A shiver crawled down her spine. "_Don't_ for a _moment_ think I'm giving you up. Think of it as a…temporary investment, alright? Besides, what married man doesn't have a mistress?" he asked in his usual menacing, aloof, and taunting voice.

But she knew better than to open her mouth in such a compromising position. Tadase jerked her chin up, but she looked away quickly. "Look at me," he growled in a low voice. Amu didn't, defiant for the moment. He growled something under his breath.

He slapped her across the face, got up, and went back behind his desk. Amu sucked in a quick breath at the sharp pain but didn't say anything. She watched Tadase curiously…he ran one hand through his blonde hair.

"Go."

Amu left, wondering what had Tadase so wound up and anxious. But he wasn't the only one. The meeting with Tadase had set her nerves on end and finding out about Yoru…_I can't take this much. Easter was much easier to face in elementary school,_ Amu decided. _And then Dia…I don't even know where to start with all of this!_

She headed back down to the 55th floor and ran into Dia again. Neither gave any hint about what Dia said outside of Tadase's office. "Ms. Shimamura got back. She wants to see you. And _she's_ on-edge about the party too," Dia informed her. Dia told her what floor Shimamura was waiting for her on and, without another word, left.

Amu headed back to the elevators and punched in the correct floor. There was someone waiting for her when she got off that led her into one of the many rooms.

"Hinamori Amu?" Shimamura inquired when she stepped into the room. Amu nodded and sat when Alison beckoned to one of the chairs opposite her. "I'm Shimamura Alison—call me Alison," the blonde woman told her. Amu took the hand and shook it a bit cautiously. She hadn't met Shimamura _Alison _before, but from what she'd heard…well, she wasn't expecting _this._

_This_ Alison was cordial and put-together, not unlike a rich hostess at a party trying to make small-talk with everyone. Finally, the curious side of Amu got the better of her. "Who are we waiting for?" she asked innocently. Alison's face darkened and Amu knew that she was getting to see a glimpse of the _real_ Shimamura Alison.

After a brief awkward silence, the door opened again. This time, another blonde woman (eerily similar to Alison) was shoved inside. She looked at the two people in front of her for a moment before sitting in the chair next to Amu. "Amu, please meet my sister—Shimamura Su."

Amu gasped in horror. _That's why they look so similar!_ Amu thought. She _knew_ that Alison was Su's sister, but…_how did _Su_ get into all of this?_ Amu wondered. She tentatively brushed the hair out of Su's face and looked at her poor friend's dull, green eyes. They were filled with tears, but none were spilling over. _Has _she _seen what Alison's like?_

"Well, now that we're all here, I'd like to get down to business," Alison said in a sickly-sweet voice. "Su, let's start with you. I hear that you attacked my…well, for lack of a better word, _creator._ Without Kairi, I wouldn't be here. What do you have to say for yourself?" Shimamura inquired in a light, girlish voice.

Amu gave an incredulous look at the 2 sisters. Su didn't say a word and a crease formed between Alison's eyebrows. "I'm curious. Aren't you happy for me, Su?" Alison asked. Still, the other didn't answer.

"What about me?" Amu blurted when she saw Shimamura's face darken even more.

The blonde woman turned her hateful eyes to Amu and plastered a smile to her face. "Well, Amu, since you asked…" she began, "I hear that you and Tadase have a history. Not a very…_stable_ one, but, a history nonetheless. I want to make sure that he's _mine."_

Remembering what Tadase had said earlier made Amu shiver.

"Now, I _want_ Easter like you never have. That _would_ make me the obvious choice, but…well; let's just say that I don't think that man has very good judgment when it comes to…anything. I want you to _stay away from him,"_ the woman warned her, standing up and leaning over her, tone dark and warning.

Amu caught a bit of the madness in her eye that went deeper than even Tadase's. She nodded warily, hurrying out of the room afterwards.

**Ikuto**

It was 3:00; Amu was supposed to be back soon. He just hoped that he could count on Yoru to look out for her when he couldn't. It'd been years since he'd talked with his cousin, but he knew Amu too well to just let her go off on her own.

_She wants to take everything onto herself, _Ikuto knew. The door opened and he went to see if Amu was back yet.

The pinkette ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her—they seemed to be ending up like this a lot. To his surprise, he felt her shaking. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first. "Just hold me, okay, Ikuto? Just…please." So he did.

He thought he heard her murmur, "I don't know how I dealt with this without you…"

"I love you," he murmured, holding her tighter against his chest.

_A/N: Kinda sucky Amuto moment at the end, there, but…well, whatever. Next chapter will be the big day! Are you looking forwards to it, everyone, Ali? I thought so! Don't know how soon I'll be able to update, so just bear with me if I'm taking awhile! R&R!_


	13. Part 1: The Wedding

_A/N: Okay, so, this is the wedding! It's not that good, I think, but I do have a very good idea to spice things up! Anyways, I hope you guys like it! _

_Tsuki, arigato gozaimasu, my Vietnamese friend!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Tadase**

He was no fool. He _knew _Shimamura was only marrying him for Easter—that much was obvious enough. But why _he_ decided to marry _her..._well, then it became a bit more complicated and delved deeper into emotions that Tadase told himself he was no longer burdened by. Like fear.

The evil glint in Tadase's eyes was more pronounced and dark in Alison's. That's what he feared. _She__'__s __worse __than __I __am. __I _won't _lose __to __her, __so __I__'__ll __give __her __everything __she __wants, __so __long __as __I __stay __seated __in __power._

The clerks scurried around him, smoothing hems and tying and retying bowties—no, make that a tie. The mess of it all exasperated him. He was almost ready to march right out and cancel the whole thing, but, of course, he couldn't. _Besides, _he reminded himself gleefully, Amu _will __be __there._ He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when—

"Tadase? _Darling,_ are you in there?" Alison called out in a sing-song voice. He turned towards her and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "_No!_ A _bowtie!__"_ she snapped. "Anyways, I'm off to my dress! I just wanted to see how you were—next time you'll see me will be at the altar!"

_Everyone_ in the room let out a sigh of relief as she left.

_The __party__…_Tadase told himself. T_he __party._

**Dia**

She tsked in annoyance at the flamboyancy of it all. The gazebo had literally been _covered _in white roses and all the surrounding trees were draped with the stuff. _It__'__s __too __sweet-smelling,_ Dia had decided.

White folding chairs (each with a name card and white rose) covered the rest of the garden—a _white __rose _garden. Definitely _too __sweet, _she thought.

She sauntered over to where the after party would be held. It was also in a rose garden, but all of the roses were multicolored, adding more life and color to the place. Dia took one breath and almost keeled over. _We__'__ll __all __die __of __toxic __fumes __before __the __end __of __the __day!_

"Hikaru!" she barked, seeing the blonde teenage boy. He waited for her to hurry over to him, not bothering to take even a step. "Have you seen _Kairi _anywhere?" she asked in a sultry voice. His blue eyes bore down on her indifferently while she batted her long lashes, waiting for a response.

"I think he's still back in his lab. You can call him if you like," Hikaru stated before going off.

Dia cursed under her breath. _What __the _hell _is h__e __still __doing __at __the __lab?_ she wondered angrily. _My_ _Easter __is _gone _without __him!_ Groaning, Dia flipped open her phone and punched in his number. After a few rings he picked up. "Where the hell are you?'" she demanded.

"Dia! _So_ glad to hear your snide commentary again! Anyways, I'm heading over now, I _just_ got the cure ready," he rushed before hanging up on her. She closed her phone in disgust.

_He__'__s __annoying _but _he__'__s __useful _and _smart. __Could __be __a __good __resource __for __my __new __Easter__…_

**Kairi (Earlier)**

He'd been picking up what he could salvage from the _mess_ Su had left of his experiments. _Great, _he thought, _now __it__'__ll __take __me _twice _as __long __to __find __a __solution!_

Kairi had taken a beaker full of a bit of one of his sedative solutions and a few other anonymous chemicals and was washing it out with water. The mixture inside hadn't changed colors like his others, and it piqued his interest. _Could __it __be __that __the __color-changing __chemical __reaction __is __stunting __the __whole __process?_

So, he took a few drops of the formula and dropped it onto of the preserved Petri dishes with X Formula and blood. With interest and surprise, Kairi watched as the solution melted in with the X Formula mixture. _Could __it __be__…__?_ he wondered with joy as the X Formula turned a lighter shade of gray instead of an almost-black red. He took samples from the mixture and copied it until he had 5 syringes worth of the stuff.

Now, he hurried to the wedding, praying that Su was okay. _Without __her, __it __wouldn__'__t __have __been __possible. __I __didn__'__t __have __time __to __test __it __further__…__I __wonder __if __it__'__ll __actually _work.

**Utau**

She fidgeted again; something she'd been doing a lot of lately. "It doesn't _feel_ right, just sitting here while everyone else is off _risking __their __lives_ for us!" she muttered angrily.

"We're still here," Yaya pointed out, none too pleased with it herself. Nagi nodded and Kukai squeezed Utau's shoulders reassuringly.

"Besides," Rima stated, "they _aren__'__t_ just doing it for us. It's for themselves. Amu, Kairi, and Yoru want out. Ikuto wants Amu out. Amu wants us safe. Dia wants Easter. There's _so_ much more to it than there was before."

Utau didn't like logical Rima, even though she knew Rima only said that to make herself feel better—she was probably hurting more than any of them, sensitive thing.

Still, something felt not-right deep down in her heart. Something seemed _very_ off about all of this. _Something __we __didn__'__t __expect __or __factor __in__…_somehow _this __is __going __to __blow __up __in __our __faces._

**Alison**

"Oh," she gasped, looking in the long mirror, "I look _gorgeous!__"_ For a second, you wouldn't have guessed that she was maniacal—the shimmer in her eyes was joy, not madness. Then, she looked closer at the reflection of her dress. "I'm missing a pearl," she growled warningly.

The women in the room with her went stiff for a second before getting down on their hands and knees to find the missing pearl. Alison's face was bright red until one of the ladies stood up, triumphant in her search. "There, Ms. Shimamura," she said, replacing the black pearl onto the pristine, white fabric.

_I __wish __Su __could__'__ve __seen __this, _Alison sighed inwardly. _Well, __she __got what __she __deserved. __Attacking __Kairi __like __that__—__I __mean, _really? _She__'__ll __just __have __to __wait __in __the __testing __chambers __and __miss __the __celebrations, __then!_

"Where's the hairdresser?" someone whispered. That got Alison's attention: "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"_What?__"_ Alison screeched. _"__She__'__s __not __here?__"_ The women cringed and shook their heads. With a groan, Alison starting giving out orders. _Just __because __it__'__s all __for __show __doesn__'__t __mean __it __can__'__t __be __absolutely _perfect!

**Amu**

Amu arrived a few minutes before the ceremony was going to start. Still, there were people moving about, putting the final details on everything. The cloying scent of roses invaded her nose, making her dizzy.

"For once you're showing a good sense of judgment. And a good sense of _style,__"_ Dia said, coming up behind her. Amu jumped and turned towards her with a questioning look. "I like your dress," she clarified with a sigh.

Amu looked down and blushed._ Damn you__, __Utau, _she cursed. The dress was slightly low-cut and strapless. The bodice looked almost like 2 flower petals and the tips were bright pink that slightly slashed down. The rest of the silky fabric was dark blue and pooled at her feet. Other than that, she had a simple diamond necklace and dangling diamond earrings. Her hair was twisted up in a sloppy, but elegant bun that left pieces of hair dangling in her face.

"T-thank you," Amu replied uncertainly. "Will everything be ready in time?" she asked. Dia shrugged and sauntered off somewhere. "Is Kairi here yet, then?" she called. Dia's eyes flickered behind Amu and, without a word, she kept on walking.

"It'll be fine," Kairi assured, coming up from behind her. "You're only here to soothe Tadase's nerves. Enjoy it as best you can. Don't worry about us." Then, he walked off, too.

"Miss Hinamori? Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're here! Could you please come with me?" a woman asked her. They went into a little tent that must've been set up to get the bride ready. "Ms. Shimamura? I have Ms. Hinamori here for you."

Amu went in and saw Shimamura Alison all ready. Her wedding dress had a big, white, lacy skirt with black pearls all over it. The strapless bodice had intricate spiral designs in more black pearls. Her hair was in an elegant, style up-do with only a few strands hanging in her face.

"You're a beautiful bride," Amu told the blonde woman. _In __a __dark __way, _she observed. The strange, black pearls gave an overall eerie feel to the whole ensemble.

"You look quite beautiful yourself," Alison admitted grudgingly. A spark of jealousy and anger ignited in her eyes. Amu blushed despite knowing the woman's _true_ nature and cursed Utau again. "I just wanted to make sure you were here. It would've been rater…_unfortunate _if you hadn't shown," Alison warned. Amu nodded in response.

"Miss…es. The ceremony is about to begin. May I show you to your seat?" the woman directed to the question to Amu. Amu let herself be escorted to her seat, in between Dia and Yoru with Kairi only a few seats away with Hikaru.

She wasn't paying attention as the ceremony began; something was bothering her about the whole thing. A little thought niggled in the back of her mind, something her subconscious had picked up on but that she couldn't exactly pinpoint. Her fingers twitched nervously.

**Normal**

Most of the guests at the wedding feigned excitement as the dark bride made her way down the aisle of white roses. But, under the cloying scent the flowers emitted, there was an unnoticed sense of fear running through everyone's minds.

Dia flashed a bright smile at the passing bride and Yoru watched with a slightly interested expression. Hikaru was indifferent and Kairi was guilty and nervous, anxious for this to all be over. Amu watched with proper (albeit faked) fascination, but still, uneasiness stirred in the back of her head.

Tadase seemed to be looking at his bride as she stood across from him, but, truly, he only had eyes for Amu. _I__'__m __sure __Alison __will __understand, _he assured himself.

Alison's eyes narrowed, noticing Tadase looking a little past her. _To _Amu, she knew. _I __may __not __love __you, __but __I __have __values __and __I __have __standards. __And __after __this, __I__'__ll __have _Easter.

And then there was Ikuto. He was lounging in one of the rose-covered trees. The white flowers hid him pretty well, but if you looked _very _carefully—and knew what you were looking _for__—_you could see the black cat watching over the goings-on with a sharp eye.

He watched Tadase watch Amu with a stony gaze. It was hard to believe that the sweet, innocent boy he'd known almost all his life didn't exist anymore. Actually _seeing_ what Tadase had become made it more believable. And to see Amu there. Anyone who didn't know her well enough would think she was just as tentative and falsely happy as the rest of the attendees.

But Ikuto knew better.

She was nervous, but there was a kind of calm resolve and sadness in her eyes. _That _worried Ikuto more than anything. _I _won't _lose__ her again__, _he told himself. But that wasn't right. He _couldn__'__t_ lose her again.

The priest droned on and on about the bonds of love between 2 people…marriage…no one was listening. But, not Kairi or Yoru or Amu or Dia or even Ikuto could see anything suspicious at the moment—it seemed their plans would be smooth sailing after all. Finally, the priest asked the important question. "Do you, Hotori Tadase, take this woman, Shimamura Alison, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

There was a tense moment where Tadase was tempted to say no. "I do."

"Do you, Shimamura Alison, take this man, Hotori Tadase, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she retorted, all high-and-mightily.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Tadase grabbed Alison by the waist and pressed his lips against hers in a fiery passion, the vision of Amu flashing on the back of his eyelids. Alison kissed him hungrily, knowing that he _was_ Easter. They broke apart after a few seconds and Alison tossed her bouquet of—you guessed it, white roses—right at Amu. They landed in her lap and the blonde woman gave a sneaky, knowing wink to the pinkette.

The smell of roses was intoxicating as they all made their way excitedly to the party.

_A/N: Okay, I, frankly, think that sucked! The next chapter will be much better! I promise! *Sigh* I'm so, so, so sorry that it sucked this bad! But, there will be a lot of goodies and secrets and blah, blah, blah revealed. I think I might even wrap the whole thing up with a pretty little bow on top, eh? ;) It's a secret…anyways, R&R!_


	14. Dawn of the Rain Excerpt

_A/N: Heh, did you think this was an update? Sorry, but it's not an update for 'X-ing Out'! Okay, so to the topic. My lovely editor Tsuki (a.k.a. hinamori-pockyluva01) is actually working on a fanfiction herself! Yup, and she has decided to call it 'Dawn of the Rain'. It's about Bleach under IchiRuki, and is about a young girl (IchiRuki's kid!) who fights for what's right, no matter what people tell her. Something like that; I'm not good with summaries. . Now me, being the Amuto author I am, have decided to publish a tiny, tiny excerpt from the fanfiction. Mind you, she hasn't published it yet (because of writer's block and insecurity that people will flame her) and it's not done, but I honestly think it's amazing._

_Ahem, on with the excerpt!_

~.~.~.~

_"Ame!" Ame heard Toshirou yell. She wanted to respond, but couldn't. There was tightness and pain in her chest, and something told her to look up. When she did, she saw Toshirou on his stomach at the edge of a hole with darkness to it. No, a pit to the human world. She didn't know how she knew that, but she instinctively knew. And he was…he was holding onto her hand. She looked down and saw that she was dangling in the pit, ready to fall to the earth below. An arrow with some green thing on it–poison, she thought–stuck through her chest. A memory came to her– an Adjuchas shot the arrow towards Toshirou and an older version of her took it for him, also stumbling at the edge of the pit and falling in. He saw her take the arrow, slashed the Adjuchas, and caught her hand as she fell._

_She looked back up. Toshirou had tears in his eyes. Ame could see that he was struggling to keep a hold of her hand. But, they both knew she would fall. His other hand was clenched onto the edge of the pit, in an attempt to try and bring her up while keeping hold so he wouldn't fall in as well. She saw how his side was bloodied, and how his strength was ebbing away. A tiny stream of blood trickled from his mouth, and Ame knew he was in great pain._

_She wondered why no one came to help, but them she saw that there was a war above. A war scene that looked like it belonged in her parents' bedtime stories, not real life. There were thousands of hollows rampaging everywhere, and not just ordinary hollows. Menos Grande. Shinigami were fighting against the beasts and none seemed to be free to help Toshirou._

_"Ame, don't worry, I'll help you up. Don't worry; you're not going to fall." Even as he said this, Toshirou's voice wavered, and the grip he kept on Ame's hand loosened a bit. Ame slipped an inch more. He knew, and she knew, that it was futile to help her now. She was slowly dying, he was weak…_

_"It's too late, Shirou-kun," She heard a woman's mature voice say, and she realized it was her own, coming from her own mouth. Tears streamed down her eyes._

_"No, no, it's not too late. Please, Ame-chan…" He was crying now. He seemed to be trying to reassure himself as well as her, when she had already given up._

_"Shirou-kun, let go," Ame heard herself say, her voice cracking. The poison was slowly killing her. "You're going to die if you just keep on holding my hand, and I'll die as well. You might as well let me die now, and save yourself."_

_"Don't say that!" Toshirou yelled. "We'll…we'll find a way to help you back up! And heal you, so you won't die! Please…please don't let go…" He was shaking, looking at her with pleading eyes. "I don't know what…"_

_Ame was all set to fight back, and say that she could get up, and still live. She tried moving, but she couldn't. Her body didn't respond. "Shirou-kun, we'll find each other again someday if you let go. It'll be all right." Ame heard herself say. _No! No! Don't let go! It won't be all right! _Ame yelled internally._

_Toshirou looked at her, tears streaming down. "Ame…I…I–"_

_Ame loosened her grip against her will. "Goodbye, Whitey-chan." She let go and fell down the seemingly bottomless pit._

_"No! AME!" She heard Toshirou yell._

No, no, no! It shouldn't end like this…! "…NO!" Ame sat up in her bed, breathing heavily and tears in her eyes.

"Ame, are you all right?" Her mom slid the bedroom door open and came in, looking at her with a concerned look.

"Uh…yeah…I'm okay," Ame faked a smile. Her mom didn't look convinced, but then nodded.

"Okay, then. It's time to get up anyway." Rukia walked away, leaving Ame to herself.

Ame pondered over what happened while panting. She was sweating all over. Ame placed her hand over her quickly-beating heart. _It seemed so real…_ She could remember every detail of the dream. She looked down and saw that she tangled herself in her blankets, encased in a kind-of cocoon.

Quickly untangling herself, she got ready to go. She ate breakfast with her parents at the table, when everyone else in the manor was asleep, and after finishing, went with her parents to where Urahara told them to meet him.

_The 12th Division…_ Ame looked up at the division. When she was little, she was creeped out by this place. Now, she just got slight chills when she saw Mayuri. _As if I wasn't already shaken up… _Ame couldn't get the dream out of her head, or how helpless Toshirou looked.

"Ah, glad to see you three so early in the morning!" Urahara was standing in a tall room. There was a small table next to him with gadgets sitting on it, and Nemu standing next to him.

"Urahara. Nemu-fukutaichou," Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"Aunt Nemu. Uncle Urahara," Ame said.

"Now, onto business," Urahara pulled out his fan, still in his green getup as always. "You will be going back into the past. That means: no greeting people you know, no contact with people you know, avoid your other selves in that time. That last one doesn't apply to you, of course, Ame."

Ame opened her mouth to retort that back to him, and she closed her mouth, smirking.

"You two–" Urahara pointed to Ichigo and Rukia with his fan. "–will be attending theShinigamiAcademy. And you–" He pointed to Ame. "–will be coming with them as backup, but you have to stay in Rukongai." Ame nodded. "Now, there will be watches for us to keep track of you and for you to keep track of each other. If we see anything going wrong on the little video screens, we'll zap you back to the present. You can also talk to us and each other using the little microphones on the side. It will look like a watch, but it's not!" Urahara fanned himself proudly as Nemu distributed the watches. "Pretty badass, huh?"

Ame tried activating it, but Urahara stopped her. "Not now. Wait 'till you've been beamed into the past." Ame nodded and removed her hand from the watch.

"Ahem. Try not to change the past too much. Which means: avoid anyone you see that you know," Urahara nodded. "Don't show anyone the true intention of the watches, and don't lose them. When you take what we need, I'll zap you guys back. You people just need to form a circle in the same place, away from prying eyes. You have two years to complete your mission. Are we clear?" The three nodded. "Good. Oh, and here's some more badass stuff! Now, here we have…"

~.~.~.~

"Ready?" Urahara was holding a switch. The family nodded. They were dressed in original Rukongai peasant clothes, wearing the watches (that were hidden from sight by the long sleeves). Ame was wearing her headwrap still, refusing to take it off even though Urahara had forced the scarf off of her ("It's too…noble-like. People will notice."). "Okay. In 3…2…1…now!" He flipped the switch, and Ame gasped.

It seemed as if the background around them was sucked by a vacuum. It was all…white, like they were in a void. At first, she thought something went wrong, but then the white was replaced quickly with a Rukongai scene. Kids were running around, dressed in the same clothes she and her parents were, adults were selling food on the sides of the road, huts stood before the road…it was magical. She looked at her parents and saw that they weren't that amazed; after all, dying into Rukongai and living there for a few years probably made the surprise of living in Rukongai less…surprise-y.

"Wow! Look at this place!" She exclaimed to her parents.

Her mom inhaled the fresh air around them. "Hmm. It looks the same as the Rukongai from the present, don't you think, Ichigo? This, I think, is the 1st District of West Rukongai, Junrinan."

"Yep." Ichigo agreed, looking around.

Ame couldn't help but stare at her parents. Before they left, Urahara made sure to disguise her parents. After all, what if the Kuchiki Rukia in the past bumped into the one from the present? And if Kurosaki Ichigo (or, boy with orange hair) enrolled in the academy and did so again 120 years later, what would shinigami conclude? So, Ichigo and Rukia made up fake names for themselves. Ame's mom was now 'Fujioki Ruki', a woman with long, black hair down to her waist that was tied in a loose ponytail, dark blue eyes, and the signature bang was clipped to the side of her face with a Chappy hairclip, so it was out of her eyes. Ame's dad was now 'Kurosaki Kaien', a man with spiky black hair, same amber eyes, and…well, in fact, nothing changed about her dad except for the hair color and name. Rukia insisted on Ichigo's hair being black because it made him look more like 'Shiba Kaien', who Rukia told a few stories about. As for Ame, she was 'Hinamori Ame', and she still had her look: pink hair and yellow eyes.

_So this is what Rukongai's like, _Ame thought with excitement. _Amazing!_ She had never been outside of the Gotei 13 where Rukongai was located. "Well, we better find a place to stay," Ame told her parents, who nodded. They walked around, starting up the act that they were a 'poor newly deceased couple who just died with their child'. Some refused. Others wanted to help, but they didn't have any room.

"Wow," Ame said in wonder at noon, when they stopped to rest. "I didn't know it would be _this _hard finding a home."

"Welcome to our world," Rukia said drily.

A growl alerted them, and they turned to Ame. "I'm hungry," She said sheepishly. Ichigo and Rukia then agreed that the three should get some food for that day.

"But, they're not just gonna hand food over!" Ame exclaimed quietly when she and her parents inched over to a takoyaki stall. "You said so yourself. And we don't have any money!" _The Geta-Boshi didn't give us any,_ Ame internally growled.

"Watch and learn," Ichigo said, smirking. He then turned to the food vendor. "Excuse me? May I have some food for my family?" Ichigo asked mock pathetically.

The food vendor scoffed. "You? Please! You have to pay for food, you penniless scum! No one's going to give you– Hey!" While the food vendor was droning on and on, Rukia took the liberty of grabbing a few dozen takoyaki sticks. "Stop! Thief!"

Rukia then shouted, "Don't just stand there! Go!" That got Ame out of her stupor, and she flash-stepped away so quickly, some souls in Rukongai that spotted her thought she was an illusion when they blinked and she disappeared.

Ame kept on flash-stepping until she saw her mom stop in a deserted alley, one that no food vendor or souls would think to look down. It was a perfect spot! Ame sat down next to her mother and saw that Ichigo also caught up using flash-steps, most as quick as Ame's.

"Let's eat," Rukia grinned. "Pretty cool, huh? Renji and I would always use that trick to grab food."

"That's awesome!" Ame praised. She didn't know her mother and Renji used that ruse. She clapped her hands together, saying, "Itadakimasu!", and grabbing a stick, munching happily on the meat.

"That was nothing," Ichigo told his daughter between bites of his lunch. "It gets old pretty easily, so we'll have some different ways of getting grub. But with this much...it'll suffice for a couple of days. A week, maybe. And once your mom and I get into the Academy, they'll provide food for us. Your mom and I can alternate bringing food back to you during the nighttime if we can't find a place to stay."

Ame smiled. "You'll have to teach me all the ways."

"Of course," Ichigo smirked. "You make it sound like I'm a food ninja. Just eat your takoyaki for now." He ruffled Ame's signature wrapped semi-spiky hair.

After the family finished eating, they wrapped the leftovers in a sack and resumed their task of finding a home to stay in. Again, there were just fails. Some refused; others didn't have room. Finally, they came to the last shack in the small district inside Rukongai that they landed in. "Okay, if they refuse us, we'll find a shack somewhere and sleep in it. Then, in the morning, we'll travel to the district Renji and I used to live in and I'll try to find the hut we lived in." Rukia then knocked on the last door.

An old lady opened the door a crack. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi," Rukia nodded. "We just died and we don't have a place to stay tonight. Could we stay with you, if it doesn't trouble you?"

Ame was convinced that they wouldn't get a yes. "Certainly!" The old lady said and opening the door wider, surprising her. "My, what's this? Your family?"

Rukia nodded. "My husband and my daughter."

The old lady bent over closer to Ame, who was staring up at her. "And what is your name, little one?"

"Hinamori Ame," Ame told her with ease. Before coming to the past, they all had a practice session so that they wouldn't accidentally give out their real names.

"Well, Ame, I have two grandkids about your age. I'm sure you can meet them." The old lady opened the door to the hut fully. "Why, come in."

Rukia thanked the old lady a lot as the three came in. It was a quaint little home, with three bedrooms branching from the room connected to the main room with a low hallway, a small table to eat at with tiny cupboards inside what appeared to be a kitchen. It was much larger than what the outside made it appear, and smaller that Ame could ever think. "Please, sit down," The old lady, who introduced herself as Hinamori Akane, gestured to the small table. "I'll call my grandkids over." She then walked into the other room. Ame could faintly hear her say, "Toshirou, Momo, come eat! We have guests!"

Ame's eyes widened and she could feel her parents tensing as well. Toshirou? Momo? That meant…

The old lady came back with two other souls tailing her. One had spiky white hair; the other had black hair tied into a bun. And they were both _very _familiar. "Shirou-kun," Ame breathed quietly.

~.~.~.~

_A/N: So? How was it? This piece was actually in the middle-ish of the story, and the love pair of the story is mainly ToshirouXAme. The story's actually better than one might think it would be, and Tsuki, unfortunately, doesn't think so. If you wanna give her some love and R&R on the excerpt, I know she'll (probably) be happy with the feedback. If you are unfamiliar with Bleach, I suggest watching/reading it, because it is amazing! If you are familiar with it, then review on how it was. Again, sorry this isn't an update for 'X-ing Out', but I'll be coming back with a new chappie soon! R&R!_


	15. Part 2:  The After Party

_A/N: Oh my sweet babies! I am __so__ sorry for not uploading faster! I had a major writer's block and Christmas is coming up and the end of the quarter at school and…ugh. Anyways, I hope that because it is so long it sorta makes up for it…? Maybe? I hope you like it and that you don't hate me too much at the turn it takes! Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!_

_Thanks to my dear editor Tsuki, who's been pestering me these past few days/weeks on uploading the 14th Chapter of X-ing Out. She also has her FF 'Dawn of the Rain' finally up, so check that out; it's under hinamori-pockyluva01!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Normal**

After all the official business had been wrapped up, everyone headed over to the _other _rose garden for the after-party. Amu left the bouquet of roses underneath her chair.

_They're not a gift for good luck in marriage, _Amu thought as she was pushed towards the party by the masses. _For me, they're a sign of missed opportunities—and a warning. _No, she hadn't been able to get Alison's strange smile out of her head.

Yoru sidled up to her and handed her a glass of pink champagne. Looking around, Amu realized that they'd already made it to the party grounds and there was a giant, marble fountain spewing pink champagne in the middle of it all. "Thanks," she told him in awe.

_Everyone seems less tense, _Amu thought. _Maybe…_a girlish, wary grin spread across her face. Somewhere in the back of her mind she _knew _she should be more cautious and tense, but…_After all this is over, I'll either be dead, free, or captive again. So this is either my first party of _freedom _or my last party of _hope, Amu reasoned.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Amu let down her pink hair from its bun.

But Yoru and a few others nearby weren't the only ones watching. Tadase had his red, red eyes on her from across the clearing. The hunger and lust showed clearly in his eyes. _I want her, _Tadase thought. _Even after all this…I want _her.

Then, an all-too-familiar voice chirped, "Tadase, dear!" He closed his eyes to prepare himself. She came up next to him and touched his upper-arm.

_Why did I marry her?_ he groaned inwardly. He looked into her eyes; a deadly blue that—though now were giddy and excited—could turn cruel and evil on a moment's notice. And it scared Tadase. "Yes?" he finally responded, seeing her eyes sharpen.

"Have you seen Ms. Dia?" she asked. Tadase told her he hadn't and she hurried off to find the woman.

_What does she want with _Dia?_ Even though she's proven her loyalty, don't they _hate _each other?_ Women would never cease to confound him.

Over near the champagne fountain, Kairi was elated. When the wedding had first begun, the scientist had been tense and jittery. But, sometime during the vows, Kairi was…loosened. Even with the silver box of 'C Solution' he couldn't have felt less worried.

Kairi was about to open the C Solution and dump it into the champagne when Hikaru came up to him. "Ah! Hikaru! What can I get you?" Kairi asked quickly, placing the box behind his back.

Kairi's nerves picked back up as he looked into Hikaru's bright, knowing eyes. It made Hikaru smile slightly to see his comrade panic. The teen put _everyone _on edge. Even if Hikaru knew nothing, he'd only have to _act_ like he did to place someone out of their comfort zone.

"Some champagne," he said, gesturing to the fountain behind. Kairi turned quickly, leaving the silver box next to him. Hikaru looked at it with a wondering and suspicious glance. The curiosity that had gotten him sent to the labs in the first place told him to pick it up and find a place to study the contents within. But, he also had his wary side…though it definitely wasn't as defined and nurtured as his other side. What could you expect, growing up in a place like Easter?

Just as the teen's limber fingers were reaching for the silver box, he saw another person of interest headed this way. He cursed softly under his breath, trying to see if he could grab the box and make a get away before Alison arrived on the scene. _No, _he decided reluctantly, pulling back his hands and disappearing back into the crowd. _That woman unnerves even _me.

Kairi turned around quickly, confused when Alison was there in place of Hikaru. "Oh, Kairi! You're such a dear, you know?" she told him, plucking the champagne glass out of his hands. "Are you enjoying the celebrations?" she inquired innocently, sipping the pale pink liquid.

Kairi managed to mumble a reply. For a second, he panicked before seeing the silver box next to him. Worried that Alison would see it and wonder what it was, he snatched it up and partially hid it behind his back. Of course, that sparked a more suspicious glance from the new bride.

"What's that?" she asked curtly, her lips pursed. Luckily, her eyes didn't yet hold that menacing gleam.

Kairi tried to cover up his slip-up and ended up rambling on. "Oh, this is just something from work. You know, I had a lot to do. I work in the labs—you remember them right? Oh, that's probably harsh to remember, never mind. Anyways, it's nothing!"

_Damn, _Kairi thought. Alison's eyes zeroed in on the silver box, the pristine shape it was in and the heaviness of it. _She knows it has to do with the labs…she'll put two and one half together and then make a wide jab._

Luckily, it wasn't at him. The blonde woman motioned for a server to come over. He tried to protest, but she _insisted._ Finally, reluctantly, he handed the tiny silver box with the 5 syringes of C Solution to the anonymous person. At the last minute, though, desperate for even the tiniest drop of the stuff, Kairi staged a fumble, causing the box to open the slightest bit.

Miraculously, he managed to get 2 of the tiny syringes out. But, of course, doubt started to cloud his mind. _Will this be enough? Will I need 2 to take down Alison—hers _is _more potent._ Quickly, he stuffed the syringes into his black blazer.

Alison turned back to him with a big grin. "So, Kairi, as I was saying…"

**Amu**

She'd paused a moment to head back over to the fountain of pink champagne, but backed off after seeing Kairi and Alison talking animatedly with one another. Or, rather, Alison was talking animatedly while Kairi tried to find a proper time to make his great escape. Amu gave him a little mocking wave and held back giddy giggles as she walked off.

A sudden wave of nausea swept over her and she placed one hand on the side of her head. After the strange sensation passed, Amu pulled her hair back up in its sloppy bun and moved to the outskirts of the party. _I really want another drink…!_ Amu groaned, surprised by her seemingly unquenchable thirst. _Weird._

Then understanding dawned on her and it swept over her—the email. It hadn't seemed like such a big deal with all the secrets Kairi had been revealing but Amu definitely remembered the email from Tadase to Hikaru. _There's some kind of formula in that, _Amu realized. _Damn…_

But she couldn't see anyone that she knew around her—definitely no one that would believe her. With a heavy sigh and equally heavy heart, Amu leaned against one of tables that marked the entrance to the party. No one around her seemed to notice her distress and no one came up to her. _I hope Kairi was able to get that stuff into the champagne—or _something._ What else is there if that stuff doesn't work for us?_

Amu knew. She also knew that she was completely prepared for it—expected it, actually. "Amu! Hey! Where have you _been?"_ Dia's inquisitive voice rang out. The pinkette turned to see her assistant come up next to her, a glass of pink champagne in her hand. She looked at_ least_ tipsy.

Amu suppressed a laugh at the sight of her completely out-of-character coworker. "I've been in there," Amu told her, gesturing to the throng of people that inhabited the great field of flowers. "Can I have that?" she asked innocently, referring to the champagne. Dia giggled and shook her head.

"Get your own, moocher," she snickered, sticking out her tongue and taking a big gulp of the stuff. Amu gave a disgusted scowl to Dia. "What's wrong with you, grumpy? The celebrations are in full bloom—why aren't you enjoying them?"

Amu just looked away, almost wishing for the false sense of security that the formula in the champagne had given her. _Now I'm all too painfully aware of what it is that's looming over us, _she reflected. Her nose crinkled as Dia tripped over the roses that littered the ground. _She just looks drunk. What are the effects of the X Formula? It _can't _just boost the buzz, can it?_ It didn't seem likely to Amu.

"Someone…someone was looking for you," Dia slurred with a suggestive wink. "There she is!" she exclaimed, pointing with the crystal glass. Amu turned, purposely hitting the glass out of her assistant's hands. "Hey!" she cried indignantly.

The serving woman that Dia had pointed out was hurrying towards them, head down and trying to avoid all of the people stumbling around. "Miss Hinamori?" she asked in a soft voice. It was far from steady and it cracked a bit. Sadness and resignation flooded through Amu. "Please come with me."

The pinkette left her brunette assistant, hair almost orange in the sun, as she tried to force her way back into the crowd and the champagne fountain. Amu's heart sank even further as the woman in front of her led her away from the group of partygoers. She sent one last glance over her shoulder and thought she saw a completely sober Dia giving her a loathing stare.

**Dia**

As Amu left with the serving girl—_what was her name…?—_Dia sent one last long, loathing look to the pinkette's back. She turned quickly when the stupid woman looked over her shoulder. _She probably saw anyways. Oh, well. I—_we—_won't have to worry about her any longer._

She flipped her brown-orange hair over her shoulder and clicked her bright yellow fingernails together. "Dia! Dear God! I've been looking for you _everywhere!"_ Alison's familiar bright voice chirruped from behind her. Dia turned with a big, white smile as the bridezilla pushed her way through all the attendees. "Where have you been?"

"Here," she responded curtly. She turned away from the boss's wife—always a bad idea. Immediately, Alison's claw-like hand wrapped around her shoulder and held her firmly in place. Dia was sure they had ripped through the yellow fabric of her sleeve. "…What?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"You might've fooled my empty-headed _husband,"_ Alison whispered sharply, "but _I _will not be so easily lulled into a sense of security. That X Formula Kairi oh-so-generously injected into my bloodstream has opened my eyes to the world around me. It is _full_ of sinners and liars and cheaters. _No one _is true or honest."

Dia still stood with her back straight, but Alison's breath tickling her ear sent chills through her whole body and touched something primal in her. It whispered: _This is the alpha. Respect her if you wish to live. She will not stand for anything less than absolute submission. Tread carefully._

"Cheaters, Alison? Feeling a little…_jealous?_" Dia asked, knowing full well that she was walking on firecrackers.

Alison squeezed her shoulder once, very quickly. Then, her fingers lifted off of Dia and the blonde woman came around to face her. "Yes. And I am _not _afraid to admit it. But…maybe I'll let him keep his little pet. I know that whenever I get _too _annoyed with her I can get rid of her. So it's not a problem."

Dia scowled at her back as the newlywed turned and walked off. _Soon, I won't be bothered by _you _either! Just watch, Easter _will _be mine._

**Ikuto**

His eyes didn't miss anything. As soon as Amu was led away, Ikuto hopped down from his perch in a tree. Unfortunately, because of that he missed Dia's quick transformation. On top of it all, a sharp, unrelenting pain exploded behind his eyes. But, the color that flashed on the back of his eyelids wasn't bright. In fact, there was no color at all. It was a dark, invisible pain.

He moved backwards and away from whatever it was that was causing him pain. As the hammering dulled to a low throb, Ikuto was able to open his dark eyes. _What _was _that?_ he wondered, blinking away the black holes in his vision.

Tentatively, he walked back over to where he'd been. He held his breath and…nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief and the sharp pain sent him back again. _What is it that I'm breathing, then?_ he wondered over the receding agony. _The only things are…the _roses. _But why am I the only one doubling over?_

Ikuto tried again, getting more and more frustrated as Amu was led further from the party. But, every time he got close to the flowers, a sharp, warning burst of pain blossomed in his head.

He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, promising that he'd get to Amu soon.

**Utau**

"This isn't right! There are people—our _friends, _our _family—_out there _risking their lives _for _us_ while we're sitting here like invalids!" she stormed. The blonde woman stood up and looked at her friends, challenging them to contradict her.

Kukai chewed his lip, leaned back, and watched the others. He'll _support me, _Utau believed. Nagi turned towards her with a surprised look. Yaya's eyes were inquisitive and wondering but Rima's were _furious. _She stood up as well and looked Utau straight in the eye.

The 2 blondes stared each other down for a moment. "How selfish!" Rima finally exclaimed. "They _are _off risking their lives for us! But, do you think we'll be _any _help if we just show up during the wedding?"

Utau looked at her for a moment. _She doesn't understand! Not just my _friends _are out there! That's my _brother! Rima's caramel eyes softened and Utau blushed, realizing she'd said that out loud. _I don't want your pity, _she thought spitefully.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you. But, honestly, you guys _are _my family. That's why, to ensure _this _family doesn't break apart as well, I will do _anything _to keep us together." Utau's heart gave a lurch to look into Rima's uncovered eyes; sad, worried, and hurt. "I'll even sit here and do nothing."

Utau nodded and slumped back onto Yaya's couch. Even though she feigned submission for the moment, Utau refused to let this be the end of the discussion. _It's not right. No matter _what _Rima says…it's _not _right! And I'll find a way to help them…I owe it to them, afterall._

**Amu**

The pinkette continued on with a sinking heart, trying to prepare herself for the inevitable. Suddenly, the serving girl in front of her stopped and turned. The woman finally lifted her head up and Amu found herself looking into familiar blue eyes. She also took the black fitted hat off and tossed it aside. Amu's eyes widened to see Miki standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Amu whispered furiously, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Her glossy nails were clicking together rapidly while her hands twitched. Her skin paled and a cold sweat broke out on her lower back. "Get out of here! Go! We don't need any help or—anything!"

Miki looked at her with big, sad eyes. "I would if I could, believe me," her roommate told her bitterly. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried suddenly. She put a hand to her mouth and sobbed quietly.

Amu enveloped her friend in a hug, wondering what it was that had her so distressed. _If that _monster _did _anything _to her…!_ she thought protectively. After a moment Miki pulled back. "What are you talking about?" Amu asked her friend before she could start blubbering again.

"That…_man_ came to me one day and told me that he would hurt, would _kill, _Yoru! And…I think he has Su somewhere. I'm not sure!" she continued quickly at Amu's shocked face. "But…I just wanted you to know that if it wasn't for Su and Yoru I would _never _have done anything like this! He doesn't wish you well…he's evil and he wants you. Be careful!" she pleaded as Amu walked farther on.

Amu's heart hardened in her chest and she scanned the nearby trees and other gardens to try and catch a glimpse of Ikuto—she didn't see him. Her heart almost skipped a beat but she reined it in. _You got along without him for 4 years. Be strong. You always knew this day would come._

Miki pleaded with her not to go but showed her the way nonetheless. It was a white, walled gazebo. "This is as far as I go," Miki told her quietly, walking off and leaving Amu on her own.

Not even wasting a second to psych herself out, Amu pushed open the little door and closed it behind. Tadase was on the other wall, waiting for her. Amu's heart began to beat faster; she couldn't stop it, as Tadase came over to her with his bright, red eyes. She wanted to cry out for help but she would _not_ let anyone get hurt because of her carelessness.

"I missed you," he whispered as he came closer. She backed up instinctively and found herself against a literal wall. "It was lonely up there on the altar with that witch. I was thinking and looking at you the whole time. Did you see? Do you care?" he asked her intensely. She cringed back slightly and his red eyes flashed with anger.

Amu bit her bottom lip and watched Tadase for a moment. Both of his hands were trapping her against the wall and they were so close together…she didn't even have enough strength left to blush. Amu had never been more scared.

After another moment, Tadase leaned down and kissed her. It started out slow and Amu could almost imagine that she was kissing someone else…someone normal…but it became increasing more furious and harsh. She didn't try to pull away but she wasn't making a great effort to kiss him back. It didn't seem to bother him. He just became more forceful and his hands moved down her body…

He pushed her to the ground.

_A/N: Cliffhanger, huh? Fun. Don't flame, my sweet, lovable readers! I will upload faster…I hope! Even my __lovely__ editor, Tsuki, was ranting on me for being a lazy bum and not writing it faster. I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter! Yes, even I do not know yet. That's one of the reasons this took me so long to upload! Love you all! Happy Holidays!_


	16. C Solution Injection

_A/N:_

_This is my 3__rd__ time redoing this chapter. I don't know why, but the way I have to keep looping back around to explain what happened is bothering me. So, I'm just redoing the whole freaking chapter…again. Actually, I think I'll just tweak what this chapter was before and make that the next one, because I didn't like that one originally anyways, either…_

_So…as usual, thanks to my lovely Tsuki who has put up with me and been there for me and edited my stuff and…sigh, I would probably go insane having to deal with my wishy-washy-ness…good job, girl!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara_

**Normal**

The after party had seemed chaotic when they'd arrived at first. But, it had slowly progressed into a crazy nightmare. It was beautiful, of course—a white rose garden? What was there to complain about? The day was still bluish, though a purplish tint was _just _starting on the far horizon. Trees encircled the party, its attendees, and the champagne fountain. The pink, sparkling fluid bubbling down added the perfect touch on the seemingly perfect reception.

How deceptive looks can be…

Not only were the attendees anything but normal or sane, but confrontations were about to erupt and get completely out of hand. The X Formula in the champagne (Hikaru's design) was finally taking affect in the guests' systems. It made them a bit rebellious and unhinged…sparks were sure to fly, even if people like Alison _weren't _there.

Alison was still rambling on to Kairi, though she'd made small talk with a few other people nearby. But Kairi held her most of her attention at the moment. The little silver box of his, and him showing up in his lab coat was making her suspicious and nervous. _He created me…I don't want to think he would turn against me…but I won't deny that it's fishy. I don't want to confront him—not unless I have to…but…_Alison was obviously having conflicted feelings on the subject of the green-haired scientist.

Suddenly, the new bride got angry. _Very _angry. _Why do all of these people have to try and ruin our wedding? Our…love? What right do they have? Why can't we have a peaceful, well-meaning wedding without worrying that someone's going to screw it up? I am _tired _of it! _Alison raged in her mind.

Kairi saw her cheeks redden and her icy eyes sharpen. He went over what they'd just been talking about, and analyzed every little thing he'd said. The words, the pauses, even his body language. Then he relaxed—it was _not _him that had gotten her so worked up. He bit his lip, still looking for the perfect time to inject her. He was fingering the little C Solution syringe inside his lab coat pocket.

"Oh, Kairi, did I _ever _tell you about _Hokkaido Dia?" _Alison asked him in a loud voice. She was being overtly cheerful, and the words were obviously not meant for his ears. She was baiting someone. "Well, this little _slut _is just the darndest thing—do you know what she's done? What she's done, acted like, ever since we first met?"

Kairi shook his head, not knowing what else to do.

Alison let out a high, false laugh. "Oh, no? Well, when she first saw me, she was all glares and sneers! Such a rude young lady. And her _outfits! _ Well, she _does _work in a respectable business…why are her skirts so short and tight? Why are her shirts so tight and low-cut? Well, I've decided to talk to Tadase about that. Do you think we want Easter to be portrayed as…as some sort of…strip club?"

She paused for a long moment, listening. She smiled gleefully as Alison heard people yelping as they were shoved out of the way. _That's Dia…_she thought spitefully. The _rush _it gave her to piss off the poor woman…well, it was completely worth it!

"And even after Tadase and I announced our engagement, she was still trying to steal him! Even though they'd never had anything but a business relationship, she was always very open with him about her attraction to him. Why, how desperate she seemed to him!"

Finally, Dia split through the crowd to come in front of the blue-eyed woman and the purple-eyed scientist. Kairi had broken out in a sweat, knowing the time to disable Alison was nearing. He was chickening out. He no longer wanted to deal with that pressure. As the two woman stood, glaring at each other, he made his getaway.

_I'm not being cowardly…I'm just passing over the responsibility, _he tried to convince himself. As he began to push himself away from the two and into the throng of people, he discreetly handed Dia the syringe. Without missing a beat, the brunette closed her hand around it and made her way to Alison, fire in her eyes.

**Miki (A Bit Earlier)**

She chewed her lip as she guided Amu towards the blonde man—Tadase. He was a very bad man, Miki was sure of that. He'd come into their apartment one day when everyone else was out. Miki had let him in willingly, thinking he was lost—a new resident or something. How wrong she had been. Immediately he'd pinned her against the wall. "I have Yoru. He's practically _enslaved_ to me. And Su? Is that her name? Shimamura Su? We have her under lock and key. But…I have an idea. You be a little serving girl at my wedding, do whatever I say, and both of them—poof—_free. _What do you say?"

How could she refuse him?

But now she was wondering if it was all worth it. Amu had always been there for _her. _Was this anyway to repay her? _Well…it's…its _Yoru. _Amu would understand—wouldn't she?_ Miki wondered. _Yes, she would understand. But does that make it right? _The blue girl looked down at the little needle in her hands. _That green-haired man said this was for Tadase. Did he mean it was _for _Tadase or it was _for _Tadase?_ Miki wondered.

"This is where he's waiting for you…" Miki whimpered. Amu stepped up next to her, put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled. The woman _smiled!_

"Thank you, Miki. Really. Its fine, I promise. There won't be _any _problems."

Miki's voice cracked as she explained. "He has Yoru. And Su. Otherwise—_never._ I am sorry. I really, really am!" Amu looked surprised, but she didn't falter at all. Remembering the syringe, Miki pulled it out and pressed it into Amu's hand. "Here—this is from…the scientist. He said it was _for _Tadase. I don't know what it is…I figured you would. So…take it. And…do whatever you need to do with it."

Amu smiled, sadly, though, this time. "Thank you, Miki." The pinkette waited there for a moment before Miki turned and started back to the party. She heard the little wooden gazebo door squeak open and glide back shut.

_I am a _terrible _person, _she decided.

**Normal**

Amu had to mentally prepare herself as she walked into the little gazebo. Almost immediately, she'd forgotten about the syringe Miki had given to her.

But when Tadase pushed her down, she panicked.

All she could think of was defending herself—it was a primal reflex. The syringe was in her hand…she just kind of…_hit _him. The needle went through his tuxedo and stabbed into his skin. In a flash she'd pushed down the plunger and—it was done. There was nothing else she could do. But Amu barely even realized what she'd done. All she could do was pray that he wouldn't hurt her too bad.

_Ikuto…_she thought in a moment. His pale face, spiky dark hair, and sapphire eyes came to her. _Why didn't he…?_ she wondered then. But she couldn't dwell on it—the next few moments went by in a flash and surprised her to speechlessness.

A tear slipped down her cheek and made its way to the ground, but Tadase caught it on the edge of his finger. "Even your tears are so beautiful…" he told her softly. The tone of his voice was so different from what he'd been like just moments before. "How do you still manage to do that after _everything _that's happened?" he asked her, but he really didn't want an answer.

Amu was still struck silent by his drastic character change. Sometimes Tadase would pretend to be sweet and innocent, like he used to be, but that was always so false and unconvincing. Mocking and sarcastic. This time it seemed genuine—but Amu had convinced herself long ago that Tadase would never be like this, never, ever, _ever._

When she'd learned it was the X Formula that had turned him into such a monster…well, it hit her hard. But she just had to suck it up. The C Solution…what she'd just injected him with…_that _couldn't be the thing that brought on this change…could it?

Tadase couldn't really pinpoint the change. All he knew was that there was a red-hot pain in his shoulder one second, and the next he was admiring the contours of Amu's grown-up face, the elegance of her tears…

Then the pain started again. He had been managing to block out the lava he thought was replacing his blood—but then it made its way to his brain. Instead of the lava-blood continuing through his veins, it made its way straight to his brain and enveloped it completely. The layer of gooey blackness that was already wrapped around his cranium was in turn surrounded by a pinking substance that _burned. _The blood diluted C Solution was slowly but surely doing its work.

And Tadase could all but _hear _the black crust being corroded off his fleshy brain. He got up for a moment, but that made his head spin. Amu pushed herself up a bit, but Tadase sat down and gently took her head in his hands. She flinched away from his touch, despite the lightness of it. With her head in his lap, he was able to let his face contort into all the pained expressions he wanted.

Tadase just smoothed her hair down and murmured curses.

**Dia**

_It is one thing to insult me. That in and of itself is dangerous…but to insult me in front of my _coworkers_ and other people that I know…well, that just insures you're going to get your ass kicked. _She looked down at the syringe in her hand and grinned wolfishly. _Maybe even killed._

Dia had a pretty good idea about why she had ended up with the dirty task of taking down the witch. _What, did you really expect _Kairi _to go through with it? He's more nervous than a cat on an island! _ She laughed almost hysterically, then, realizing the upper hand she most _definitely _had against Alison…

"My most respected lady…" she crooned, stepping closer as Kairi retreated into the crowd, "I have _no _idea what I have done to bring such cruel remarks from your beautiful rosy lips. I think it is high time we put our differences aside and—for the sake of the company—try to work things out. What do you say?"

Alison flashed a toothy smile that made most of the guests take a step back from the two women. They both had a dangerous glint in their eyes that pretty much promised bloodshed. _What's a party without a little fighting?_ Dia told herself cheerily.

"_Dia," _purred Alison, "you really have no idea what you're getting yourself into, you know? There is _so _much potential in someone like you…if you could just set aside that damnable pride—that ego!" Alison laughed right in her face. "We could've been a team! The best! But you have to respect, no idea where you _really _stand on the totem pole. _That _is your flaw, my dear!"

Keeping the syringe expertly concealed behind her wrist, Dia opened her arms to Alison and took a few steps forward. "Let's build that team, then, Alison! As equals?" She started to envelope the blonde in a large hug—which Alison returned.

"You will be _destroyed _if _I _have any say in it," she whispered furiously in Dia's ear. Dia just threw back her head and laughed out loud. It startled Shimamura—or would it be Hotori now?—but Dia was just too quick. Before she could pull away…

A strangled cry followed Dia as she turned and hastily made her way from the party and everyone.

**Normal**

Just as the full affect of the X Formula was grasping Tadase's mind, Kairi and the rest of the partygoers all but mobbed Alison, having heard the bloodcurdling gurgle of a scream. Kairi managed to push his way through, "I'm a doctor—a doctor! Let me see, I can help!"

The handiwork was cruder than Dia was capable of—Kairi could tell that immediately. Obviously, when Dia had hugged Alison, she managed to stab the back of the bride's arm with the needle. The C Solution was already coursing through her veins…but then he saw the whole damage dealt.

When either Alison or Dia was taking out the needle…well, they'd had a hard time. There was a large scratch down her arm from the injection site. Alison's mouth was still open in a silent scream, but her eyes were flickering maddeningly from side to side. She grabbed Kairi's collar and pulled his ear to her mouth.

"This…this is _your _fault, isn't it? And what about my…Tadase? What—you do this…to him, too?" Then she slumped to the ground and passed out, though every now and then she'd have a spasm rack her body.

Someone rushed up to Kairi—it was Hikaru. "I called an ambulance. Should I let them know we'll need another one for Tadase, too?" he asked softly. Kairi snapped out of his reverie, having completely forgotten about everyone else…

"Yes—yes! Find the serving girl with blue hair! She'll tell you where he is! Well, go!" he snapped, suddenly feeling very nervous, very scared. Something was wrong, but he just didn't know yet…

_A/N:_

_Well…I hope this time is the charm! 3__rd__ time's the charm…right? Ok, I am, right this minute, working on changing the chapter after this one, so I can then continue with this story! Everyone excited? God, I am. I just want to get this all down on paper! Goodness, I have to rush this A/N, sorry, I just wanna get to work!_


	17. Sacrifice

_A/N: I would like to officially apologize to all my readers and my editor for being a giant butthead and not updating sooner. I…have been distracted? I don't know what happened, but I promise to upload faster next time. I love you all—thank you if you're still reading this after all this time._

_A big thanks, also, to my editor Tsuki for reminding me to update and nagging my butt about this and that and blah, blah, blah. I couldn't ask for a better editor. And congrats ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara._

**Normal**

Everyone was gone. Visiting hours at the little hospital were over and Amu couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own breathing. She knew that somewhere on the floor were Yoru, Kairi, and Ikuto. And she was almost certain that Yoru and Kairi had X-ed personalities, because they were at the party and…Amu _knew _that Yoru had gotten a little _more _than tipsy. _I need the cure, _she told herself again. _I can't let them stay like that. Much _less_ get the serum that makes it _permanent.

**Is it really so horrifying to think that I'll be around forever? **her alter-ego chimed in. Amu ground her teeth and rubbed her eyes, as if trying to rid herself of the voice in her head. **You know I only want what's best for you, Amu. I mean…no hard feelings about me bring trapped in your sadly tiny head, of course. It's always been whatever you want, princess.**

Amu ignored the voice and pressed the help button next to her bed to call in a nurse. She'd learned that pain medications helped weaken the voice. Sometimes it would even disappear for hours on end. Unfortunately, like any medication, it made her a bit…drowsy and druggy.

The nurse walked in—a new one she hadn't yet seen. She had red hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. _She's not Japanese, _Amu bet. And sure enough, when the woman spoke it had a slight accent that Amu hadn't heard before. "I'm sorry Ms. Hinamori, but…you've taken all the medication you can for the next few hours. You'll have to wait another 4 hours, alright?"

Amu groaned and flung her arm over her face. She didn't hear anything for a moment, but then the nurse's low heels clicked across the floor, coming closer. "Miss? I don't mean to pry—and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to—but I was wondering just _what _happened to you and your friends?"

**You should tell her. Maybe she'll believe you and protect you from Tadase and Easter. Or maybe she'll think you're crazy and you can spend more time with Alison down in the psych ward! But Tadase could just come and take you away.**

"You know…" she began. Amu could _feel _her X-ed self's anticipation. It _wanted _her to tell the truth. But Amu knew that if she did, she _would _be thought crazy. "I had these 2 pretty necklaces…once. One I kept at work in a locked drawer in my desk. It was sparkling silver. I loved it. It had all the charms on it that really _meant _something to me, you know?"

Amu looked up and the red-headed nurse was looking at her, not seemingly bothered by the fact that Amu hadn't answered her question. "There was another that I wore every day. It _looked _like silver, but it wasn't _real._ I didn't wear the other one because I was scared someone would recognize the charms and what they meant or…or that it'd be stolen. Confiscated."

Amu rolled over. The foreigner stood up and walked to the foot of her bed. "I'm sorry, miss. I really wish I could help…" she trailed off, and then hurried away like she'd just remembered something.

**Dia**

She narrowed her amber eyes in suspicion. There was something undeniably strange about the fact that Tadase was still here. Of course, she usually didn't hang around Easter after-hours, either. But she didn't want to leave Tadase alone, in case he got the urge to head over to the hospital. The one thing that bothered her was that she didn't have a wire tap on his phone. Paranoid, she knew, but Easter was too important to risk losing.

"Oh. Dia. I didn't realize you were still here," said a labbie she recognized. "Did you…need anything? Mrs. Ijiri or Mr. Ichinomiya could help you…" the youngster trailed off, seeing her withering expression.

The boy's nervous face made her feel a little guilty. She amended by saying, "If I have need of anything in the labs, I will ask you first. Thank you."

He seemed to get even more nervous from her kindness, but walked off anyways with a small bow and even smaller smile. _Oh, look, I'm making friends, _she thought sarcastically. For some reason, Dia found this increasingly funny and collapsed into a fit of creepy giggles.

"_Ichinomiya!" _she screeched suddenly, spotting the bright blonde teen. "I have something to _ask _you, kid," she growled, stomping up to him. His unnerving, emotionless face looked up at her. Despite their age differences, when Dia wasn't in heels, the two of them stood eye-to-eye.

"Yes, Ms. Dia?" he responded, almost sarcastically. But still his voice was flat, and perhaps his sarcasm was born from Dia's own untrusting nature. "Did you need something? I just saw a labrat over here with you. Was he causing trouble?" Hikaru continued.

Dia grit her teeth and pushed him up against a wall. "What. Happened. To. Alison?" she growled angrily. The teen looked at her impassively with those watery eyes. It was getting on her _nerves. _It was pissing her _off. _She wanted him to _stop. _"Answer me, Hikaru, or so help me _God…!"_

"That wasn't my doing. That was all Kairi's fault, I'm afraid. Poor supervision on my part. Though I can't help but wonder why you _care._ I am aware of the fact that you _hated _Alison for—what was it?—stealing Easter from you?" Dia didn't answer his smirking face. She was trembling with rage. "If you ask me, you never had it in the first place."

Dia finally cracked and she leaned in so her and Hikaru's noses were almost touching. "You watch me, brat," she warned in a low voice. "I _promise _you, I _will _run Easter. There is _no _doubt about _that." _ Then she pushed him away from her. After a pause, she heard the click of his shoes across the floor.

"Ms. Hokkaido…I hope you don't break your promises."

Dia turned to look at the strange boy, but he was already gone.

She raised her hand to her face and found it was shaking, trembling, like she was _weak, pathetic, simpering._

_How did he know my last name?_ she wondered. The idea of people poking around in her life sent shivers down her spine.

**Amu**

The sky was just starting to lighten. It was that time of day when the skies are gray as slate, like the whole world is inside some kind of building—where you could imagine your whole life was fabricated by some sick scientists.

At least that's what Amu had always used to imagine as she looked out her window. She'd make up the most _amazing _adventures about the scientists that ruled their world, or the far-off, magical lands that held all the animals that hadn't made it onto Noah's ark—unicorns and dragons and chimeras.

Now, all of that seemed to pale in comparison to what she was living. _Never _had she imagined herself in such a situation. She'd always been the heroine, but never the rescuer. Always rescued. _The roles had to be reversed _sometime, Amu told herself with false lightheartedness. She wondered if she'd still be able to dream after this.

She'd looped around the block that Easter was on 5 times now. She just couldn't bring herself to walk through those doors, no matter how hard she thought about Yoru or Kairi or Ikuto. She _knew _that after she'd gotten the preliminaries out of the way, her X-ed self would take over her body and she'd just be a tiny voice in the back of her own mind.

**Maybe not even that, lover-girl. You know, I might just be strong enough to push you so far gone that you're nothing but a forgotten memory.**

Amu ignored her antsy personality. It'd started talking a bit more, urging her to get it over with, even _forcing _past memories of her own strength onto her. Once it showed her an image of Ikuto in the hospital—one that Amu herself had imagined, since she hadn't seen him since the wedding. _Do it for him, do it for Ikuto, _it'd told her. Amu had only frozen on the sidewalk, not moving, for minutes. It looked to be about 4:30. People would start looking for her soon. She couldn't let them find her, especially since they'd look at Easter first.

**See? Hurry up, then. **

Finally caving under the pressure, Amu walked up the steps to Easter, cutting her foot on an especially jagged piece of rough stone. _Walking around barefoot for hours and I only _now _cut my foot. Typical._

She pushed open one of the glass doors and walked right on in, not bothering to glance at the dark trail of blood that followed her on the cold tile. _The janitors will clean it up, _she thought spitefully.

Surprisingly, the office building was bustling, full, and busy. One unfortunate subordinate rushing past got an arm to the throat. The kid flew back and hit the ground, coughing like an old smoker. "W-what did you d-do _that _f-for, l-lady?" he coughed angrily.

**Tadase**

He wondered if the nurse listened to him. Despite her being starstruck, she was still a medically inclined nurse. _Goody two-shoes, _he thought gleefully. Of course, he wasn't sure Amu had even _tried _to get away.

He couldn't go to check, either, without attracting attention from Dia, thus causing her to follow him. But he also wondered if, with no one else at his right-hand, he should trust and confide in Dia more. There was the guilt that it was as if he was leaving behind Amu.

_If you don't try, you'll always wonder, _he conscience told him. _You're flip-flopping from girl to girl, _another side of him countered.

He debated for a second, finally deciding to at least give her a chance. He pushed a button on his phone and it beeped.

"What?" Dia's snarling voice came through the receiver.

Tadase smiled. She sounded worked up. "This is Tadase. Can you come to my office?"

**Amu**

After a moment Amu helped the kid up, marginally surprised that even Easter would employ someone so young. "The hell is wrong with you?" the boy roared angrily, swatting away Amu's helping hand.

She glared at him a moment and he shrank back. "My name is Hinamori Amu. Do you know who I am?" she questioned.

"O-oh, yes, ma'am," he stuttered. "You're on the higher-ups' levels, right? An executive? Report directly to the CEO? What can I do for you?" he asked in a sickly-sweet falsetto.

Amu rubbed her temples, split between running, staying, and convincing herself that this was all a bad dream. "Can you take me to Tadase?" she asked softly.

The boy blinked at the pinkette's transformations, shrugged, and started leading her to the elevators. Amu looked up in confusion when they got in.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Hinamori?"

"Tadase's still here? He's usually home by now," Amu murmured.

The boy paused. "Yeah. I guess today must be special. Ijiri, Ichinomiya, Hokkaido, and Hotori are all here after-hours."

Amu's blood ran cold. Were they expecting her? Was she even going to be able to negotiate for her friends' well-being? _Calm down, girl, _she told herself, _it's probably nothing more than mere coincidence._

Still, after all her paranoid years at Easter, she couldn't relax.

**Don't worry. You won't be dealing with this soon enough. ** Amu narrowed her eyes. **Emotions are fickle anyways. I know you'll be glad to be rid of them.**

When they reached the floor to Tadase's office, Amu dismissed the labbie and stood in front of the large, wooden double-doors.

Finally, with a deep breath and steely resolve, Amu walked into Tadase's office.

**Dia**

After Dia received the call from Tadase, she rushed past the elevators and up the stairs. She whipped off her heels and carried them as she ran, cursing her tight skirt that limited leg movement. _Is Tadase finally realizing my potential? Does he…recognize me? Love me? What am I being _called _for?_

The intense curiosity built up in her as she stumbled up the stairs. She'd only gone 10 floors before she stepped out of the stairwell, put her shoes back on, and tottered to the elevators. Luckily, no one was there and she didn't have to wait or share the elevator with anyone.

She got to the top level and stepped off. The floor was completely empty, but she knew exactly where his office was. She took a moment to fluff her hair and wipe the sweat off her brow. She was nervous and excited, trying to figure out what Tadase wanted from her so bad. _Love?_ she asked herself in a second. Then she shut herself down and stopped her giddy emotional free-for-all. _He is not my concern. I've already seen what he can do. He's not for me—never was or will be. For Easter. Once I have Easter I can search for _everything _my heart desires._

She turned back towards her destination and blinked rapidly a few times to make sure what she was seeing was real. _I must be seeing things, _she finally concluded. Dia had just seen a flash of pink disappear into Tadase's office. But she knew it was real and Dia was _not _in the mood for games. _Is this why he called me in…?_

What upset her even more was that this was the only thing Tadase had called her in for. _If I didn't know me better, I'd think my feelings were hurt!_

She marched towards Tadase's office, already hearing the buzz of some voices. She burst into the doors angrily. Tadase watched her with predator-like eyes, hands folded while Amu sat in a chair looking very…plain. Plain and bored.

Dia would never have described Amu as either. As her boss leaned against his desk, Dia took a seat and crossed her legs. Her white shirt was already tight as it pulled across her tanned legs.

"Why are you always acting like that?" Amu inquired. Though she'd asked, the pinkette hardly seemed interested. Her voice was flat and her eyes never strayed from _her _Tadase.

Dia ignored her anyways.

Amu cleared her throat and looked straight at Tadase.

"What is it that you needed me for, Tadase?" Dia purred.

A ghost of a smile played about his lips. "Miss Amu here says she has a proposal that will benefit _all _of us. I thought you'd like to hear it and help me decide about it. And…there's something else. Later."

Dia _was _immediately intrigued. She loved deals and contracts—documents and alliances that gave her things were what got you to the top. "So what _is _your proposal?"

Amu finally looked over to her. "It's quite simple, really."

**Normal**

Amu started shutting herself away as she explained exactly what it was she was proposing. "I will stay here, firstly," she began. Dia stood up, angry, thinking that she'd already explained her thoughts on Amu. "But I won't exactly be me. So, that clears up your problems, right Dia? I _do _have an X-ed personality and that's who'll be taking over."

She turned back to Dia, who was looked at her with perplexed and (if Amu didn't know Dia better) worried. "And if Tadase and whatever I'll be gets married and has a child, you can marry them and get Easter that way. If not, you can be adopted into our little family." She said that with a kind of flat sarcasm.

"And in return?" Tadase prodded, for he knew that Amu wouldn't just give up—wouldn't give up _anything _without giving something in return.

Amu looked over at him, not letting him get under her skin. Not this time. _Never again, _she thought. "I want a cure for Kairi and Yoru's X-ed personalities. I also want the rest of them to be left alone. Forever."

Dia sat down again at this, albeit slowly. Instead, it was Tadase who came over to her. Those red eyes bore down on her, but Amu barely even registered them. She just waited patiently while he took the time to simultaneously stare her down and think about her offer so far. "What if they come looking for trouble?" he finally came up with.

Amu shook her head. "Please. I know you are more than capable of throwing them off your trail, off your property. _Don't _hurt them. Leave them alone or it's all over."

With that ultimatum, Tadase sat down. Still, he wasn't totally convinced. _I'll figure a way around this, _he thought. His grudges against some of them were too big to ignore.

"And I'd like both Alison and Hikaru released into Su's custody—after you release _her_ of course. Hikaru can continue working here if he likes. Su won't be the one to decide _that," _Amu placated the alarmed leader.

Dia stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Well," she said, "this has been a very educational and inspiring account of pity and a tale of giving up. What wonderful lessons you will teach the future generations," Dia continued in a heavy sarcastic drawl.

She leaned in close to Tadase, whatever seductive perfume she'd put on enveloping him with its flowery scent. "You know, I kind of like this deal. If she lets the X-ed personality take over, then it will probably be evil—or at least not so goody-two-shoes, right?" she whispered. Tadase nodded. "So then we can break any little rule we like. Give the two kids their medicine, sign the paperwork and release blondie, then…"

And here, she paused for intended dramatic effect, loving to see how Tadase squirmed, waiting to hear what she had to say. Her plan _was _genius, of course, so she couldn't blame him. "Then you can run around taking over and destroying _all _those pesky little people that you think have been getting in your way."

Tadase grinned as Dia stepped back, smoothing her already perfect skirt. "We'll accept your offer, little miss. What do you want us to take care of first?" Dia purred.

_A/N: Well that was slightly productive. The next chapter will be almost entirely Ikuto's POV, so I hope to bring him a little bit more into the story. Once again, sorry to all my amazing readers out there, and you, of course, Tsuki. Any reviews would be much appreciated—that way I know people are still reading. I WILL UPLOAD FASTER NEXT TIME I SWEAR! R&R, my pets, R&R._


	18. The Capture

_A/N: Ok, so this is the next chapter. Much anticipated, I'm sure. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. Yes. I know I am. I am actually working on this now, though! For some reason I've been on a writing streak! Gosh! I'm sorry I'm not as good as those people who update regularly! I'm sorry! Thanks if you're still reading! I suggest going back and rereading the stuff since the Wedding Part 2, because I reedited the chapters like 3 times each...there are probably some crazy big changes in there!_

_Big thanks to Tsuki, if you're even still editing my junk…_

**Normal**

Police and ambulances flooded the gardens. Almost everyone was taken off the property, forced to quickly give a statement, and then told to go home. In less than an hour, more than 90% of the partygoers had vanished. All that remained were Dia, Kairi, Miki, Amu, Tadase, Alison, and Ikuto. Alison and Tadase were driven off in the ambulances to the hospital. Kairi, Miki, Amu, and Dia were taken to the police station.

But Ikuto…he remained.

He stayed behind, sitting up high in the trees, and just waited. There was something coming, he knew, a storm was brewing and he knew that this was exactly where it was going to happen. He wouldn't miss it for the world. He wouldn't miss anything ever again—not after…

_Never mind, _he told himself hastily, running one slim hand through his hair.

A few blocks away, Amu was thinking of him. While she wasn't hurt by Tadase, she couldn't help but wonder why Ikuto hadn't come to her, for lack of a better word, rescue. She didn't want to rely on him so much, but she did. And it hurt her and worried her that he hadn't been there. Amu couldn't believe how in such a short amount of time, she come to rely on him so heavily.

"So, miss, please explain to me again what happened in that gazebo," the officer asked her.

She took a deep breath and started again, for the third time. "I was led there by Miki. Tadase was there, waiting for me. We used to have a bit of a fling every now and then. You know! We'd mess around and date for a night—nothing ever very serious. He was there to tell me that we had to stop that, and it was right of him to definitively establish that. I'd been a little pushy in that past about it. So, I went in and we were talking and…"

Her throat closed up like it did every time she had to repeat this part of the story. It still felt so wrong, what she'd done to him, despite all the horrors he'd had her endure through the years. "I know Kairi who worked in the labs. And I had this syringe that I was supposed to bring to him whenever I saw him at or after the wedding. And…and…I got it out to show Tadase because I knew that's what Kairi was going to do anyways, but…"

The officer reviewed his notes and nodded stiffly. Awkwardly patting her shoulder, he stood up. "Well, ma'am, that seems to about add up with what everyone else has told us. You're free to go now," he explained.

He left the room, leaving Amu and bit stunned. Wiping the few tears off her face, she left the room. Kairi and Miki were also there, looking a bit dazed. "Where is Dia?" she asked the two of them.

"Still being interrogated," Kairi responded.

Miki tugged Amu's hand. "Do you…do you think we should go visit them?" Miki asked her quietly. Honestly, Amu hadn't thought about it much, so the question caught her by surprise. Kairi's eyes also widened at the idea. "I just thought because you said that he'd started acting…normal…so…maybe, just maybe, the C Solution was able to cure—,"

"Impossible," Kairi breathed, but he didn't seem to mean it. "I just assumed that because it was potent enough to attack the X Formula, that it would be too ferocious and incapacitate them…"

**Amu**

The skies were almost stormy. They were grey and black and clouds were like a cotton blanket above the city. Wind whipped across her face as she hopped into the taxi, and the smell of rain was in the air. It looked like lightening, too, to boot. _It's an omen, _she thought darkly.

She'd left Kairi and Miki at the police station, as neither of them really wanted to go out in that weather, especially to see Tadase and Alison. Instead, Miki had called Ran to come, and Kairi had called Yaya. Amu sat, thankful of the driver's silence as he navigated her through the streets and to the hospital. "Thanks," she murmured, leaving behind a 20.

The woman at the front desk was bitter and mean, but when she heard Amu's name, she led her straight to Tadase. "He's been asking for you for the past hour or so. Obnoxious as hell, if you ask me. Maybe you can quiet him down," she informed before leaving again.

It was a private room that Tadase had at the hospital, and he was hooked up to three dinging, buzzing, humming machines. His shirt was off, but his dressy slacks were still on. Now horrible gowns for him. He looked up at her in shock, and he looked almost disbelieving. "Amu?" he asked, "Is that you?"

His voice really _was _different. She'd begun to think that she'd imagined that change. It was softer now. More like how he was when he was…really him. "Yeah…yeah, it is." She smiled shakily, still staying by the door.

"Look Amu," he began, "I know. I really, really do. I know all of the things that I did to you while I was…whatever I was. And I know that I can never be forgiven of that, and can never fix it, but I want you to know that its different now. Whatever you stabbed me with changed me. It fixed whatever was destroying me and I want to thank you for that. And I want to know…if…if…"

Amu shook her head. A tear slipped down her face, because she knew he was telling the truth. _He is honest. He is sincere. He is Tadase. But…I just can't…_she was so conflicted. "I need you to stay away from me. For real this time. Maybe, _maybe, _one day I can be civil with you. But at this point, I don't even want to see your face again."

She walked out of that room. She heard his breath catch, and a little gasp and sigh escaped his lungs. But it didn't sound exactly surprised. Rubbing the _stupid _tears off her face, she went to see if she could find Alison. It came about sooner than expected.

"Amu." The dead voice startled the pinkette as she turned towards the blonde, sitting alone in a hospital room. She was all decked out with the hospital gown and everything. There was a dead look to her eyes, as if she'd given up all hope, as if there was nothing else for her to live for. "Amu. What did I do?"

Amu sat down on the edge of the bed, warily waiting for the horrible monster she'd known to come out. "She's gone. The other one…disappeared…" Alison mused. Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her face didn't move, though, and she was completely silent.

Unnerved, Amu left the room. Tadase was leaning against the wall next to the door. "I married her?" he asked. Amu nodded, though her blood had run cold and she was sure to be pale as a ghost. Memories or trials endured raced through her head. "Then I have to take care of her," he determined, walking right past her and into the room.

Amu watched him grab her hands for a moment and rein in those tears. It was almost magical, to see how gentle the two of them were.

How sweet.

It made her heart hurt.

**Normal**

Yaya watched sadly. In a last-ditch effort she caught his arm. "Are you _sure_ you have to leave? Alone? I really could come with you, I swear!" she pleaded. Kairi just gave her a sad smile. He'd changed out of his fanciful clothes and was in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked so much better, if the haggard circles under his eyes would just disappear…

"I really can't ask that of you, Yaya. This…this is your home. And…it's not mine. It never really was. And I can't stay here. I really do have to leave this place," he told her. Yaya slumped a bit and her eyes began to shine, but she would _not _let herself cry.

She turned away from him and crossed her arms. "But do you have to go all the way to _America?" _she whimpered.

He turned her back around and smiled. He wrapped her in a big hug. "You wouldn't like it there, anyways. And…" he seemed to hesitate before whispering, "I'm sure there's someone better out there for you."

And in the next moment, he disappeared into the airport, leaving Yaya alone.

Miki had made it home alright, but Ran had a million questions. Su had arrived a bit later, and neither of them was in the mood to talk. Eventually, the trio lapsed into blessed silence where the redhead finally realized that she wasn't going to get anything from them.

"Do you want tea?" she finally offered with a reluctant sigh.

A purplish Su looked up and grinned. "Please."

Utau looked around at the rest of the people that had gathered there. Nagihiko, Rima, and Kukai. She almost burst into tears from the text she was reading. It was from Ikuto. "Just tell us what it says," Kukai prodded gently.

She took a deep breath. "From Ikuto: It's all over. Its fine and there's nothing to worry about. All of you get on with your lives. Amu and I are leaving. And we're not going to say goodbye properly this time, either. Sorry, we love you all."

The four of them were quiet for a moment until Rima stood. "Fine. If that's how they want to be, then fine. I am _tired _of this! Ever since grade school I was hanging onto Amu, but now I really just want to…do things my way. I want to…" she didn't even finish as she stomped out the door.

Kukai scooted closer to Utau as Nagi left with a quiet shrug. "Maybe he's right. Maybe we should just try to live for ourselves instead of trying to help everybody else?" he suggested. Utau was conflicted, but mainly she was tired. And she was sad, because she knew just how right they were.

Ever since she could remember, her brother had been a silent presence—strong and tsundere. But she just didn't want to lose him. Even at Easter he was at least _there, _if not in spirit then in body. Utau found it hard to wrap her head around what he was saying. Actually, she could imagine him running off. But _Amu?_ Without saying anything of it herself…?

**Amu**

She left the hospital, unnerved after having observed the change in personalities of the two. Amu had watched Alison and Tadase for another hour, just sitting outside or inside the room. It didn't seem to bother either of them, and they didn't even blink when she finally left. She'd enjoyed the distraction it provided, but she was just trying to keep her mind off of one thing…

One person.

The rain that the dark clouds earlier had predicted was finally falling—no, pouring. Thankful that the police had given her a t-shirt, jacket, and jeans to change into, Amu dashed to the curb and kept an eye out for a cab. Instead, a silver car pulled up right in front of her. The window rolled down and Amu looked in.

Dia was staring at her. "Need a ride?" she asked sarcastically. Amu hesitated for just a moment.

"They finally let you go?" Amu asked as she slid into the passenger seat. "Kairi and Miki said they were going to wait for you. Did they?"

Dia shook her head. "Nah. They were long-gone by the time I was there. And they _just _let me out. A pain in my ass, you know?" Amu gave a snort of a laugh. Dia cracked a small smile. "How are the two of them?" she asked quietly.

Amu pursed her lips and quickly described what had happened. Dia let out a low whistle. "It was the strangest thing, I swear," Amu told her.

"So…" Dia began, "have you seen Ikuto since this whole thing started?" Amu would've thought it was an innocent question, but something about the woman's tone set her nerves on edge. A little warning bell was going off in her head.

"Sure," Amu lied, "but he went to see Utau for a moment." Dia snorted, but Amu couldn't tell whether she believe her or not.

The car stopped. Amu hadn't even been paying attention to where they were going, and she didn't recognize where they were. It looked like a back lot to a business building, except that it was completely deserted. Dia leaned back in her seat and looked over at Amu. "Here's the thing, sweetheart. I know you're lying. Another hint, I'm crazy. People have been saying it all my life, and it's true. So don't lie to crazy people.

But I'm also smart. So it's a bit of a deadly combination, right? That's what everyone else thought, too. So…everyone thinks that you guys are leaving…with Ikuto. So no one will come looking for you. So that's great. Just what I wanted. But goddamn it, Tadase and Alison just had to screw with my plans! They're competent! I was hoping the C Solution would disable their mental prowess…"

Amu could just stare in silence as Dia continued her mad ravings. It was like everything the other woman was saying was going straight over her head. Amu couldn't really even process what was happening, or what was being said.

"…so I'll have to kill them eventually. Or incapacitate them. That might be a bit more difficult though, hmm?" she finished. Dia finally noticed Amu's gaping face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pinky! You still don't get it yet?"

Amu opened the car door and leaped out, ready to run, but Dia exited the car and warned, "Turn around. _Now." _Slowly, Amu turned, thankful she did, as Dia was pointing a pistol straight at her. "Please. You think I don't know how to do this? Turn around." She did. "See that door? Well? Do you?" Amu nodded. "Open it up and go up the stairs. Keep going up until you reach the 6th floor, got it? I'll be right behind you."

Glaring at the large black door, Amu turned the knob and started up.

_A/N: I just couldn't resist a crazy, psychotic Dia! It just seemed so perfect to have it like this! And you'll see why she's going to such extreme next chapter! Next chapter will mainly be Tadase and Alison, Dia, and Ikuto and Amu. Are you ready for some mushy stuff? Because I'm worried about writing it…I never think I'm any good at it :P But what do you guys think about Alison and Tadase's transformations?! R&R my galleons!_


End file.
